Celestial Prince
by Elena Parker
Summary: AU/Self-Insert story:-Three things you should know about Lucas Heartfilia- One. He is a Celestial Spirit mage that adores his spirits; Two. he is a Fairy tail Mage through and through; Three. Apparently, this isn't his first chance at life. SI-OC-reborn-as-male!Lucy *HIATUS*
1. Rebirth

**A/N- Hi! Plot bunnies decided to nag me until I had to write it down and publish it. I don't actually have a plot in mind, this story is just the result of plot bunnies invading my mind. Ugh, I sometimes hate my overactive imagination. I don't know if I will continue this story or not. It all depends on how much I am motivated to write it.**

 **SUMMARY \- AU/Self-Insert story:-Three things you should know about Lucas Heartfilia- One. He is a Celestial Spirit mage that adores his spirits; Two. he is a Fairy tail Mage through and through; Three. Apparently, this isn't his first chance at life. SI-OC-reborn-as-male!Lucy **

**So... I haven't actually found many self Insert stories for fairy tail, and honestly, I was disappointed. That's why I decided to write one. Featuring a Self Insert as male!Lucy, who -hopefully- will worm into your hearts with his antics. romance will be slow burn like reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally slow.**

 ** _WARNING_ \- Unbetaed work, Grammatical mistakes and errors, Language, and the pairing may end up boyxboy. *shrugs* you've been warned.**

 **Anyways, I hope you like this story!**

* * *

The asphalt road stained with crimson as blood spread through my wounds. My head was bleeding as well as my chest which was crushed beneath the tires of the truck. The pain didn't register yet, I guess my mind was still in shock. One moment I was crossing the road in a hurry after checking the traffic lights –what? Did you really think I am the kind of moron who would die because of his carelessness? Tch, I will have you know I am the most paranoid and careful person whom you'll ever meet, until the situation has anything to do with chocolate cookies. All bets are off when it comes down to Chocolate cookies, especially when Sarah bakes them.

Wait… what the hell am I thinking? I am lying on the road, bleeding heavily with my rib cage crushed and I'm thinking about bloody cookies? What the hell is wrong with me?

Anyways, I was just minding my own business, and rushing towards the hospital just on the next street when a truck rounded from the corner, and seeing how recklessly the driver was driving the damn vehicle – _as well as shouting in hysterics something about brakes not working…..?_ \- every pedestrian was screaming and panicking I hadn't paid it much mind, since I was in a hurry and had to reach the hospital ASAP, but then some idiot tripped me in panic, and next thing I know, I was being sandwiched between the ground and the truck's tires.

Thinking about everything that had happened seemed to do the trick as I registered _painpainpainpainpainpain_ shooting through my body, making me want to scream in agony, but my vocal cords didn't want to work properly, since all that came out was a gurgle, with lots and _lots_ of blood. Oh wow, I hadn't known my body has this much blood.

With all the control I could muster, I tilted my head to the side, and my dulling eyes showed the blurry view of the package I had been holding that now laid on the road thrown haphazardly. The syringe had snapped in half – _it must've come under those tires, poor thing, I know how you feel_ \- and some glass vials and bottles were broken and their contents spilled on the road.

 _'No…'_ I moaned internally ignoring the pain and willed my hand to inch towards the medicines, but to no avail. Stupid hands.

People were now started gathering and shouting. Someone even called 911. Well at least I'm nearer to the hospital. If I survive at least half an hour I'm sure they'll patch me up. Or at least, try to patch me up to the best of their abilities.

Pain flared from my head, making me give out another scream that ended up in a gurgle of blood. The pain was so intense that I can't actually feel anything except the splitting headache. My limbs refused to respond and I could distantly feel them going numb. My vision was becoming blurrier, and the chatter of the crowd around me, screaming me to _keep breathing_ and to _not close your eyes goddammit!_ were getting muffled in my ears.

Tears gathered at the corner of my eyes. I don't want to die. At least, not until Sarah is better. All I had to do was to bring Sarah's medicine to her doctor as requested for the surgery. God dammit, why the hell did I end up here, dying -of all the things? Who will take care of Sarah now? Who will tell that little rascal to _get well soon because I miss you?_ Who will tell her that I don't want to leave her like this?

 _I'm so sorry Sarah… I'm such a horrible brother…_

A lone tear dropped down my left eye and my world was plunged into eternal darkness as death swept me in it's arms.

.

.

.

… Well, it's not eternal darkness, I guess. Sure, it had been dark for a while but then I could _feel._ It was warm and comforting, and sometimes I could hear a soothing heartbeat. There were times when a voice cooed something. I liked that voice. It was nice…. And warm. The cozy warmth always lulled him into sleep.

The space was so constricted around here. There wasn't much to do except toss or turn around a bit. However, sometimes, doing the turns become quite frustrating and I accidentally kick the wall around me. The first few times it earned a sharp gasp of pain from the warm voice, as well as some cooing, but I didn't like causing any pain to the warm voice so I tried to keep my movements to a minimum.

And then the horrible day came when suddenly, the walls around me constricted, making me panic. It was suffocating me, and it made me claustrophobic. What was happening? What's going on? I could not understand.

After dealing with that nightmare for hours, I was finally squeezed out of the warm place, and gasped as soon as cold air entered my lungs. _I can breathe!_ I screamed bloody murder, however to my surprise it came out as a high pitched wail. Not that I actually cared at that moment. _What? I was scared, okay?_

Some giant pairs of hands passed me to one another, and finally I was handed to a pair of arms that held me closer to their chest, and I could hear the familiar heartbeat of the warmth I had been residing in some time ago. My wails turned into sobs and whimpers, and soon even they quieted down as I was lulled to sleep.

I couldn't hear properly what was being said by the other people surrounding us, but I sure could make out some words though I couldn't really understand what those words actually mean.

"Congratulations… born…..pretty boy… name?"

The one whose giant arms were holding me spoke up next, and I only heard it clearly because of the close proximity.

"He is Lucas, my little miracle."

I opened my eyes, and even though my vision was shit, since I couldn't make any head or tail of the blurry blobs surrounding me, I could definitely make out a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes, and a tired, but warm smile of the blonde blob holding me.

"Thank you for being born, Lucas Heartfilia."

Heartfilia?

Isn't that the last name of the protagonist of Fairy Tail?

Well…... shit.

.

.

.

It took a while for me to believe that _yes_ , I am a baby once again, and _yes_ , I have been reborn in Fairy Tail universe. I was skeptical at first, because honestly being reborn in a Manga story is quiet a far-fetched thought; however, I had to come in terms to it. How I knew that I have been reborn in Fairy Tail verse, you may ask? Well readers, how many kids do you know have parents named Jude and Layla Heartfilia, who own Heartfilia Corporations and live in the Kingdom of Fiore? I can think of only one, and I sure as hell know that the child was supposed to be a girl, and _not_ a boy.

Oh well, shit happens.

I had freaked out actually, when I realized that I have been born as the son of Layla and Jude Heartfilia, and I was scared because either I was going to be the older brother of Lucy, or I had completely replaced her in this Universe. And isn't that a scary thought in itself? So many things can change with just a simple thing like my gender. In anime, the reason Jude was so controlling of Lucy was because she was a girl, and according to the old traditions, usually males are supposed to lead a business. That is why he has always pressured Lucy to an arranged marriage. And now Jude actually got a male heir instead of female, no wonder he will act different than he had in anime - _but he will still be a jerk, that I don't doubt in the least._ And this is just one of the many changes I could actually figure out that can impact the plot just because of a change in gender. Who knows what more will change since I know many key events of the future – _all thanks to the knowledge I got from my previous life._

Actually, I would never have known what Fairy Tail is if not for Sarah. She loved watching animes and begged me to buy their mangas for her, and I always relented because _damn_ her puppy dog eyes are effective. Besides, I loved seeing the smile on her face whenever I brought any mange back for her, and then she would insist me to sit down next to her and we would read together.

*sigh* I miss her. I miss her a lot. I wonder if she has gotten better or not? Who is taking care of her? Our parents had died in a car crash some years ago, leaving her paralyzed from legs down from the accident, so I had been the one taking care of her. Who is taking care of her now? Was she sent to an orphanage or has someone taken custody of her? _I hope one of my friends have taken her in….._

Thinking about Sarah always left me in a somber mood. I would cry, whimper and throw a tantrum, making my new parents worry I know they both love me in their own way, but it _hurts_ to be ripped away from my little sister. I constantly worry about her well-being, and wonder if she is crying herself to sleep like she used to after our parents death. I wished I had lived longer, at least until her surgery was complete. Ever since she had been paralysed, I did various odd jobs and saved money for her surgery, so that one day she can walk. I just hope the surgery had been successful.

I wanted to see that beaming smile of hers when she takes her first wobbly steps after almost a decade of living as a cripple.

Oh well, what can I do other than move on? Sure I will miss the little rascal, but I can't mope about it forever. Especially if I have to mentally prepare myself for all the shit that's gonna happen in future.

It took me some months to let the situation sink in. The first five months had been horrible- I was always wailing and crying and usually cried myself to sleep. I knew I worried Jude and Layla with my behavior, but at that moment, I hadn't cared. They weren't the ones who had been ripped out of their world and thrust into a world that is supposed to be a story. How could they understand what I was going through?

It took time, but I calmed down. Jude actually threw a banquet the first time I smiled at him. _Tch, silly rich people._ Though I was truly dazzled when Layla gave me a beaming smile when I giggled at her when she held her gold keys just above the reach of my short hands and jingled them together. That was the first time I noticed that Layla is truly _beautiful_ , from inside and out, and no one can convince me otherwise.

Slowly, Jude and Layla wormed into my heart, and before I knew it I had accepted them as my parents.

.

.

.

Layla liked to read. And when she did so, she would usually bring me with her. The first time I saw the Heartfilia Library, I was gobsmacked. An entire eight by eight feet room, and it was filled with shelves and shelves of books! _Oh my…. This is like my personal heaven!_

Layla- _sorry, Mom_ \- would bring me here and gently place me on the sofa then she would pick out a storybook and sit down next to me and would read out to me. Usually, I would fall asleep, lulled by her soothing voice. The musky scent of books as well as the protective warmth of Mom is cozy enough to make me fall asleep.

That day, I had just woke up from my nap, and yawned cutely as well as rubbed my eyes. I tried to sit up, which is quite a hard task for a seven months old baby, and saw my mother sitting on a cozy chair near the windows, too enthralled in her reading to notice me.

I yawned once again and called out "Mama?"

I had _not_ expected her to jump up and stumble from the chair, dropping the book in the process. I blinked in bewilderment as she made her way towards me with a shocked look on her face.

What the hell just happened?

"Lucas, baby, can you repeat what you said just now?" Mom said in a desperate tone, staring at me with thinly veiled hope.

I stared at her and repeated once again "Mama?"

She squealed in joy – _oh wow, I didn't know she could squeal like some rabid fangirl_ \- and engulfed me in a hug. She then picked me up and twirled around the library, laughing in joy, while I giggled at the feeling of rushing wind, and also stared at her from time to time in confusion. That must've made me look crazy, because she once again giggled as she brought me closer to her and smothered kisses on my baby face, making me chuckle.

"Your father would be _so_ jealous when he hears this!" She laughed and walked out of the library, and made her way to the east wing of the mansion. The servants who passed by us greeted us, which she returned pleasantly, and I'm sure most of them raised their eyebrows at the baffled expression on my face.

Father sure was surprised when Mother just rushed into his study without any warning, laughing and giggling in joy.

"Layla, honey, is something the matter?" Jude asked as he placed the document he had been reading down on the desk, and gave his wife and his son his full attention

Layla beamed at him and said "Lucas just said his first words!"

Now _that_ made my father jump up from his chair and rush towards us as soon as he could. I just turned my head towards my mother in a face palming expression. Seriously? _That_ was what all the fuss was about? You danced like a crazy woman and giggled like a maniac just because of _that_? Have you lost your mind, woman?

"Really?" Jude said eagerly as he looked at his wife, and then at me.

"Yes!" Mother answered happily, and then turned her head towards me and said "Lucas, can you repeat what you said to me earlier?"

I stared at her, unimpressed, but when she looked at me with those wide, chocolate brown eyes, I melted. _Seriously, how can someone say no to those eyes?_

"Mama!" I said with a toothy smile that made my mother laugh once again and kiss my head.

"See? His first words were _'Mama!'_ " she then stared down at me adoringly and said "I'm so proud of you, Lucas!"

Her words made me smile widely as warmth spread through my heart. These people really aren't so bad after all.

"Lucas, say 'daddy'." Jude said with a smile.

I just stared at him mischievously and said out loud "Mama!"

"No, no, say 'Daddy.'"

"Mama!"

"Come on, son! Just once! Say 'daddy'."

"Mama!"

It was comical to see a grown up man sulk in a corner like Jude did when I refused to bend to his commands. Apparently, Mother thought so too as she began to laugh, and I soon joined her. After laughing at the sulking man for a while, I finally took pity on him and decided to let him hear what he wants.

"Dada!"

Well, looks like my vocal chords didn't actually let the words out like I hoped them to. However, Jude was quite happy with it, since soon he was also dancing in joy, laughing heartily and ranting how proud he was of his son. And of course he once again threw a party that night to celebrate my first words.

Really, these rich people have too much money to waste around for silly things.

.

.

.

Bedtime stories were a special ritual for me and my mother. Ever since I was born, she would sit by my crib at night and would tell stories of various constellations and celestial spirits. Those were the stories I loved the most. From the way she talked about her spirits, I could definitely tell that she truly loved them. She would sometimes speak of her time as a celestial mage, and about the antics of her spirits. It was heartwarming to see her love for her spirits. Lucy had _definitely_ inherited her mother's love for her spirits.

One day, to my surprise and delight, Mother decided to introduce me to her spirits. I was so _excited_. It was one thing to see them on a television, and it is another thing to meet them in real life.

"Capricorn, Aquarius, Cancer," Mother said with a smile, "meet my son, Lucas Heartfilia" She stared down at me with a smile, and I just wrapped my arms around her neck, and peeked at the three spirits shyly.

I could feel Magic thrumming from them, it was warm and inviting just like my Mother's presence. Their presence soothed me and made me feel safe.

Capricorn is actually a goat in real life - _huh, I thought Mashima was just exaggerating in the manga. I guess not._ \- His sunglasses gleamed in the sun, and a warm smile spread on his lips and he stared at me. Cancer just stood, baffled, as if he couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. And _yes_ , he actually had some claws peeking out from his back – _don't even know how that works._ Aquarius, however, was the one who dazzled me. Her blue hair contrasted perfectly with her pale skin, and her blue bikini clad figure left little to imagination. Her blue tail glittered in the sun, making her look ethereal. It was the stormy expression in her eyes, and the downward twist of her lips that marred her perfection

"Tch, you summoned me here just so I can meet your brat?" Aquarius scoffed and glared at us.

I was terrified of her for a moment, but then I talked myself out of it, thinking about how Aquarius sacrificed herself during Tartarus Arc to save Lucy and her friends. I would have to find a way to avoid that. Aquarius may come off as an uncaring bitch, but she has a heart of gold. I just need to make a way to worm into her heart.

Her glittering tail once again caught my attention, and I muttered in awe "Pwetty….."

That seemed to surprise her "Wha-What?" Aquarius exclaimed as I beamed at her and made grabby motions at her. Mother seemed to understand what I wanted, as she smiled at Aquarius and said-

"Would you like to hold him, Aquarius?"

"Tch, and why would I do something like that?" She said in a disgusted tone, but then her expression softened as I gave her puppy dog eyed look. After a while, she gave a long suffering sigh and took me from Mother's arms.

 _Yay! Puppy dog eyes look, success!_

For a supposed uncaring person, she sure knows how to hold a baby correctly. I patted her pale cheeks with my small hands and exclaimed in awe "Pwetty…"

Her cheeks flushed pink, and I blinked in awe. Huh, who knew Aquarius could blush?

I then turned my head and stared at Cancer, who nodded at my small form and said "It's nice to meet you –ebi."

I giggled and repeated after him "ebi!"

That eared me a small smile from the Crab spirit.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, young Master" I heard Capricorn's soft voice and turned towards him, and almost fell down from Aquarius grip, but she righted her grip quickly, and scolded me for moving so much. I wanted to give the goat man a decent reply, but my attention would fall on his shiny goggles time and again – _damn toddler attention span. Even teaspoon would have a better attention span than a toddler!_ I could help but blurt out "Shiny!" as I made grabby motions at Capricorn, my eyes fixated on his sunglasses.

Soon, I was handed to Capricorn – _who was vehemently denying to hold me at first, but between Mother's stern look and my pout, the poor goat never stood a chance_ \- who held me awkwardly. His hold was quite uncomfortable, and he even held me at an arm's length, well, after I had somehow grabbed his glasses.

Capricorn's eyes are a pretty honey color, and I found myself staring at his eyes, mesmerized while I drooled on his glasses. I could hear my mother teasing Capricorn, and Aquarius bitching about how thankful she is that the brat – _aka me, didn't drool on her_ \- while Cancer was snickering in background. I saw Capricorn sigh and I couldn't help but giggle.

I had always liked the idea of the Celestial Spirit mage. The Celestial Magic is a wonderful and intriguing thing, and it had always made me curious about how this thing actually worked. I mean, summoning a spirit from another world, through nothing but a key surely took a damn huge amount of magic. The deeper the bond between the Celestial Spirit Mage and their spirits, the stronger they are. No wonder in the end Lucy had become such a badass with her start dress forms. The deep bond she shared with her spirits is one I totally envy, and I hope I can achieve the same, and maybe greater than what she could do with her magic. Come on, you have to admit, summoning some otherworldly quirky spirits with a bunch of keys is an amazing concept.

I want to be a better Celestial Mage than Layla and even Lucy. I want to show the world that Celestial mages are not weak. I know many people think celestial Magic is weak, but boy are they wrong. I will prove how powerful a celestial mage can be with their spirits as their friends.

As I watched my mother interact with Aquarius, Cancer and Capricorn, a soft smile grazed my lips. _Oh yeah, I can definitely get used to this._


	2. New Friends

Time passed, and before I knew it I was already Five Years old.

"Happy birthday Lucas!" Mom smiled brightly as she placed a huge three layered chocolate cake before me.

I sweat dropped at the sheer size of the cake. "Uh Mom, isn't it a bit too big?"

"What are you talking about?" Jude said quizzically, "We ordered an even bigger cake for tonight's party."

The drop of sweat hanging from my head got even bigger. Damn rich people.

I put on a smile on my face and blew the candles. We cut the cake and distributed among the staff who worked in the Heartfilia Manor.

I was busy eating my portion of cake when Mom suddenly squealed. "Lucas! It's time to open the presents!"

And then I was lifted from my chair by a pair of hands that surely belonged to my mother , and some moron had the gall to take the plate of cake I had been gobbling on a while ago from me –I obviously gave a stink eye to Mrs Spetto who placed the plate of cake over a nearby table- and then was seated on a chair, in front of a table filled with presents –obviously, from my parents as well as the staff.

Father, seeing the pout on my face, sighed and said "Layla, you could've let the boy finish his cake."

"He can finish it after opening the presents!" Mom said in a sing song voice. I just gave her a flat stare.

She smiled at me and placed a gift in my hands. "Here, this is a present from me."

I stared at the neatly wrapped box before me and rattled it. There wasn't much sound coming from it. Shrugging, I un-wrapped the paper carefully and then opened the box. Inside it was a….. doll?

 _The hell?_

The deadpan look on my face made my father chuckle.

"What's with that expression, Lucas?" Mom said with puffed cheeks, offended. "I made that doll with my own hands, you know?"

Father gave Mom a fond look and said "I told her that dolls are for girls and you would appreciate it more if she makes you a soft toy instead, but obviously, she refused."

I shook my head at Mom's pouting face and father's chuckling one and stared down at the doll in my hands. It had pretty brown hair and blue eyes and a beaming smile on her face. She wore a typical blue and white skirt. If I'm not mistaken, than this is the doll that is animated by Midnight during the Infinity Clock Arc.

Holy Shit, I'm holding Michelle in my hands.

 _Lucy's little sister…._

Without my permission, my lips moved on their own and a question came out from them. "Mom, can I call her my little sister?"

Both Mom and Dad looked stunned.

"….What?" Mom asked, bewildered.

I clutched the doll closer to me. Somehow, as I stared at her beady blue eyes, for some reason it reminded me of Sarah's sky green eyes. Why is Michelle reminding me of Sarah?

I glanced up at my mother and asked "Can I?"

She blinked a few timed, and then smiled warmly, "Of course you can!"

"Thank you." I hugged the doll closer to me. "Thank you for giving me my little sister."

Mom looked at Dad and said smugly. "See, he liked it!" She then held out her hand and said teasingly "Pay up now!"

"Fine, fine." Dad grumbled and handed her some jewels. I gave them a flat stare. Betting on your son on trivial things? How mature! NOT.

"We'll buy those candies you like so much with these jewels, Lucas." Mom said as she winked at me and pocketed the jewels. "By the way, what are you going to name her?"

Lucy called her Michelle during the Infinity Clock Arc, she never mentioned what she used to call the doll during her childhood days. Should I also just call her Michelle then? Or maybe I should just call her 'Dolly-chan' like a typical kid.

….Gross. I'm not calling her that.

I looked at the doll and my eyes softened. No, no, this is not a doll anymore. This is my little sister.

My eyes watered at that thought. There is only one little sister I had, have, and always will.

"Sarah." I somehow choked out. "Her name is Sarah."

* * *

As I got older, my days spent in the Heartfilia Manor fell in a routine. I would wake up at six thirty in the morning and take a jog around the Heartfilia estate – _which is HUGE by the way_ \- and come home by eight. Then I'd shower and change and would have breakfast with my parents. After that I'd be in the library, studying about anything and everything I can get my hands on. Geography, History, Science, Literature, Arithmatic, Algebra, Statistics, Magic tech, Runes, etc… For things like politics, etiquette etc I had tutors to teach me.

However, what I loved to learn the most was the Celestial Spirit Magic. Mom would teach me theory and would take pop quizzes at strangest of times. She would make me meditate to help me grow my magic reserves larger. The training was quite boring, especially since all she made me learn was theory. Sure, I did physical training behind her back and tried to incorporate magic in my fights, but sometimes those experiments would blow on my face – _quite literally_. So yeah, I was getting quite fed up with only theory to learn.

It's no wonder I threw a tantrum one day.

"This is so stupid!" I huffed and crossed my arms and pouted "All you make me do is meditate! I want practical experience too! I wanna summon a spirit!"

Mom sighed and said "I don't think you're ready yet, Lucas. You're only seven."

I puffed my cheeks. "I _am_ ready! Just the other day you said my magical reserves are big enough to summon a silver key spirit!"

"But you're still a child." She chided me. "There's no reason for you to hurry so much. You have all the time in the world."

Yeah, no. I don't think I have enough time. In year X777, Mom will die after trying to compensate for lack of Aquarius's key and opening the Eclipse door. I want to prevent that. I don't want Mom to die. I love her.

I have to be a capable Celestial Spirit Mage as quick as I can. Maybe she will let me help her out if I am a capable Celestial Spirit Mage?

"I'm not a child anymore! Give me a silver key! I will summon a spirit and show you that I'm older now!" I stomped my feet on the ground and pouted in frustration.

She stared at me for a while, and then exhaled. "Alright."

"Huh?"

She pulled out a silver key from her keychain and gave it to me. There was a warm thrum of magic coming off from the key that made me curl my fingers around it in a tighter, but gentler hold. The carved out harp over the top of the key gleamed. I stared at the key with wide eyes, and then looked up at her.

"Opening up a gate and summoning a spirit from Celestial world takes a huge amount of Magic. It is the only reason why there are very less Celestial Spirit mages in the World –other than the fact that the Celestial Spirit keys are fewer and harder to find." She then smiled and said "Summon Lyra and form a contract with her. If you can do this task, I will acknowledge you as a capable Celestial Spirit Mage."

She ruffled my hair and said "Show me what you've got, Lucas."

I stared down at the silver key. Can I really do this? I mean, Mom was right. It takes hell lot of Magical Energy to open even a silver key's gate. Do I have enough magic reserves to pull this off? What if I faint in between the contract process? That's like a taboo! If I do that, then Lyra won't make contract with me. Even worse- she will spread rumors in the Celestial Spirit realm about my incompetency!

 _Ah! At this rate, I will never be a capable Celestial Spirit mage!_

Mom's voice brought me out of my musings. She patted my head and smiled warmly at me. "I know you can do this, Lucas." Her warm brown eyes stared at me with so much love and affection that it warmed my heart. "I know it, because you are my son. You love Celestial Spirits as my much as I do, maybe even more! I have no doubt you will be able to do it."

Somehow, her words chased away the doubts and anxieties I was feeling. So what if I mess up this time? I will just try harder and harder. If Lyra refuses to make a contract with me, I will show her again and again that I can be her friend too. I will make her trust me.

I smiled back at my mom. "Thank you, Mom." I whispered and clutched the key in my hand and took a deep breath. I walked a few steps away from her and held out the silver key in front of me.

 _"I call upon thee in the World of Celestial Spirit,_

 _I beckon you to my side at once!_

 _Pass through the gate!"_

A blue magic circle appeared beneath me. I grabbed the silver key tighter in my hand and made a downward slash with it.

 _"Open! Gate of the harp! Lyra!"_

There was a flash of golden light a teenage girl appeared before me. She had long orange hair, dark blue eyes and was wearing a blue classical dress with pink hoodie. She had wings on her back, as if she was an angel. She also carried a harp in her hands.

The girl linked and then smiled at me. "Um, Hello! I am Lyra! You must be Lady Layla's son! I have heard so much about you! What can I do for you, Young Master?"

I smiled at her with a child-like innocence that I can only pull off cause of my age. "Hello Lyra!" I beamed at her. "Would you like to be my friend?!"

* * *

Being a rich brat is hard. Sure, I get anything I ask for – _what can be bought by money at least._ However, I also have to maintain my behavior and personality as such. I always have to be polite and charming, and a smooth talker. I swear my face will get stuck in this stupid fake smile if I keep it up any longer.

"Mam, you look absolutely amazing this fine evening." I said with a charming smile to the wife of the owner of Jackson Trades and Corporation. The Jackson Corporations are a rival to the Heartfilia coven. Father is trying his best to make a deal with them. If the owner –Mr. Ryan- agrees, then it will be a huge project.

Personally I don't have any interest in Business and trades, but being the Heartfilia heir, I have some obligations towards my family. I just have to be "Lucky Lucas Heartfilia" for a few years, and then I'm off to Fairy Tail! I won't have to deal with this business shit then!

But until then, I have to endure these parties and all these fake people who don't care about anything except money.

"Oh my, what a charming young man you are, Lucas." The woman giggled in her high pitched tone, and it took all my effort to not cringe. She then looked up at my mother and said "Mrs Heartfilia, frankly, I'm jealous. You have such an amazing son. I wish my Drew was more mature like your son."

Mom smiled at her and said "Thank you, Mrs Jackson." Her eyes then roamed around the guest filled hall and she asked "Where is Drew by the way? I haven't seen her in a long time."

Mrs Jackson looked around and gasped. "Oh my, she must've sneaked out again. She might be lost. I'm so sorry." She apologised. "I will go look for her."

I shook my head and said "No need, my Lady, let me go look for her. You should enjoy the party." I clasped my hands and continued "Besides, what kind of host would we be if we let one of our guests lost in our humble abode?"

Mom patted my head and said "Lucas will find little Drew, don't worry Mrs Jackson."

"Oh thank you so much, darling." Mrs Jackson sighed in relief. "You're a lifesaver."

I excused myself from their conversation and get out of the hall as fast as I could without getting anyone suspicious. I sighed in relief and leaned against the closed doors as soon as I got out. Damn, these high class parties are so sophisticated and boring. Every action of yours is judged. I can't even take a breath without anyone judging me.

I let my hand run through my blonde hair and looked around. Now where has that little runt went on her own?

I actually don't know much about Drew. From what I've heard she is a kind hearted girl. The five year old is quite innocent and shy and gets flustered too easily. People like her usually don't survive in High society politics, which is full of fake people and backstabbing ploys. It's all about business. A genuine and innocent person would be crushed be such a harsh environment.

Not like I care. I haven't even met the girl yet.

I roamed around the hallways, looking for the brat. I finally found her in the East Wing of Heartfilia Mansion, crouched in a corner, crying and sniffling softly.

I made my way towards her and bent down before her. "Hey, are you lost?"

Her wide green eyes stared at me, and then she shook her head in negative and continued to cry. I stared at her puzzled.

"You're not lost?" She didn't reply. "Then what are you doing here."

Again, she didn't reply. Instead, she scooted away from me.

I held my hands up in surrender, "Hey, I don't bite ya know." She just sniffled and tucked her knees closer to her. "You can tell me anything, you know. I won't tell anyone."

She looked up at me with her teary eyes and mumbled "You would only laugh at me."

I shook my head. "I won't, I promise."

She held out her pinky, and I couldn't help but sigh in exasperation. _Seriously?_ "Pinky Promise?" She muttered in a wobbly tone.

Before she could start crying again, I intertwined my pinky with hers. "Pinky promise."

She stared at our intertwined pinky for a while, and then at me. She then released our pinkies and nodded. Sniffling, she stood up slowly, and looked down embarrassed. "I-I-"

She only stuttered and couldn't say out anything coherent. In the end – _to my horror_ \- she just burst into tears.

I flailed my arms, not knowing what to do. I was never good with crying kids. Just Sarah's teary eyes would make me panic and flail like a headless chicken, and here is a genuine five year old bawling her eyes out. What should I do?

"M-My dress-" She finally blurted out, and turned around, and _oh_ \- now I see the problem. Her blue dress was wet. Most likely she peed in it. "I-I couldn't find the toilet a-a-and ruined the dress. Mama will be very angry!"

Cue another round of waterworks.

"A-Ah-" I pulled off my coat and placed it over her shoulders. She paused in her crying and stared up at me. "Come with me." I smiled at her. "Let's get your dress fixed up."

I grabbed her hand and tugged her with me. She clenched the collar of my coat tighter and walked slowly besides me.

"I am Lucas, by the way." I said as I led her through the hallways. "Lucas Heartfilia."

"Drew." She said in a quite tone. "My name is Drew Jackson."

"Nice to meet you, Drew." I shot her a charming smile, and I was sure her cheeks flamed a cherry red. Ah, blushing kids look so cute. I wonder if I look this cute when I blush? No wonder all the maids pinch my cheeks when I am red faced.

I stopped Mrs Spetto, who had been passing by me in one of the hallways.

"Ah, mrs Spetto!" I called out to her. And the kind old maid halted and walked back towards me. Her hands were full of a tray of drinks –most probably for the guests in the ongoing party, but the kind woman still waited to listen to me instead of going off on her work.

"What is it, Young Master?" She asked with a smile.

I gestured to the brunette girl next to me, who hid behind me and peeked out from behind me shyly. "Miss Drew's dress was damaged by accident, can you please get a dress for her that may fit her and send it to my room?"

She smiled and patted my head. "Of course, Young Master. I will send Sebastian right away to buy a beautiful dress for the young Miss here and come back as soon as he can!"

"Thank you Mrs Spetto!" I called out to her as she walked back to where she had been going earlier.

"You're Welcome, Young Master." Her voice echoed around the hallways.

I ushered Drew with me towards my room, which was nearer than the other guest bedrooms.

"Why….." Her voice was so quite that I almost thought I had imagined her saying anything. "Why were you so polite to that maid?" She asked in a quite tone, as if afraid that I'd get angry at her. "Wasn't she just a servant?"

I shook my head and said "What are you talking about? Sure, she works for my parents, but that doesn't mean I don't have to be polite to her." I glanced back at her, and saw her fidgeting. "Besides, she is older than me. She deserves respect." I paused for a bit, and then shrugged "She also has taken care of me ever since I've been born. She changed my diapers, washes my clothes, cleans my room, brings me food and what not. The least I could do for all her hard work is to be polite to her." Tugged her a bit forward as she began to falter. "A small act of kindness goes a long way, Drew. Remember that."

"Ah, here we are." I said as we stood before the door to my room. I opened the doorknob and walked in into the room, Drew hesitantly following me, and peeking around. It was quite an extravagant and lavish room, something you'd expect for a rich brat. There was a king sized bed, a walk in closet, a huge dressing mirror, bookshelves, and a small study table and chair in a corner. I walked into my closet and took out a casual outfit and gave it to her. "Sorry, I don't have any female clothing." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "Here, you can change into this. You will catch a cold if you keep wearing damp clothes."

She shuffled on her feet nervously and hesitantly took the outfit from me. I ushered her into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom, my clothes looking a bit bigger on her. Considering I am two years older than her, this was bound to happen.

"Thank you so much." She said quietly, as she poked around her fingers nervously. "You are so kind."

I smiled at her. "Your welcome." I said to her. "Come here," I gestured her nearer. "Your hair looks lovely. Can I style it for you?"

Her straight brown hair that fell onto her back were tied intricately with a rubber. She looked hesitantly at me. "Um, are you sure…?"

I chuckled. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. I make Sarah's hair all the time you know."

"Sarah….?" She asked quizzically.

I pointed at the doll sitting over my vanity cabinet. "That's Sarah, my little sister."

Drew placed a fist over her mouth, but a giggle still escaped from her lips. "You play with a dolly?"

I gave her an offended look. "So what?"

"B-But you're a boy!" She let out another giggle.

"So?"

"Boys don't play with dolly, stupid." She said childishly and stuck her tongue out.

I sighed fondly. _Damn brat._

"Everyone has different likes and interests, drew. I do whatever I want. You can do whatever you want. What anyone else says doesn't matter, as long as you're satisfied with your own decisions." I said with a shrug.

She stared at me with mouth agape, and for the first time that evening I saw a small smile on her lips. "Lucas, you're different."

"A good different, I hope." I joked.

She nodded earnestly. "Yup!"

She then walked towards my dressing mirror and sat before it on low stool. "You said you wanna do my hair, right?" She asked me. "Let me see if you are as good as you say."

I bowed to her and said in a posh voice "As my lady wishes."

Her joyous giggle warmed my heart.

That incident not only earned me a friend in this society of fake people and lies, but also made me realise how much I loved seeing people smile. I loved making people happy. I liked seeing them smile.

Seeing them happy and smiling made me happy as well…

.

.

.

 _But my happiness didn't last long._

 _Year X777_

 _I tried. I really did. But I couldn't do it._

 _I couldn't save my Mom._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	3. Moving On

When I was seven, Mom gave away her Gold keys to her most trusted servants and subordinates. She was smiling when she gave them away, but I knew it was fake. Sometimes I would find her staring at her key chain in melancholy and sadness.

And then two weeks later when I finally mastered summoning Lyra and keeping her in the Human world for a longer time, she entrusted me with her silver keys. I didn't want to take them away like this, especially when she looked so sad like that, but I understood that she was doing this for herself. She wanted to move on.

That had been three years ago. It is year X777. I am ten years old now.

"Lucas?" Drew said as she patted my arm, making me snap out of my musings. "You okay?" She asked as she tilted her head.

"I'm fine." I said with a small smile and took a sip of tea. Drew had come here on a business meeting on behalf of her parents. Sure she is only eight, but damn is that girl a genius in trading and marketing. She may seem shy and kind at first glance, but that girl is nothing less than a hurricane during a business meeting.

She pouted and mumbled, "Jeez, you're always lost in thought these days."

I shrugged. It's not like I can tell her that I'm worried about my Mom. I don't wanna lose her.

She sighed. "Ugh, fine. Don't tell me if you don't want to." She then took a bite of a cookie and then said "There's actually another reason for my visit today."

"And that is…..?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Here, I have something for you." She said as she pulled out a small wooden box from somewhere.

"What is it?" I asked quizzically.

"See for yourself." She asked in a mischievous tone.

Shrugging, I opened the wooden box, and gaped at the two silver keys in it. I touched the cool metal with my fingers and gaped at her. "These are the keys of Vulpecula- the fox, Orion- the Hunter and Delphin- the dolphin! Where did you get them?"

She gave me a smug look. "I was in Boscow for a business meeting and during free time I wandered into a Magic shop. I asked the shopkeeper if he had any Celestial Spirit keys, and fortunately, he did! Lucky, huh?" She said with a victory sign.

"How much for them?" I asked excitedly. "I'll pay you!"

"No way!" She scoffed. "I don't want any money from you."

"Oh Come on-!" I whined.

She sighed in exasperation and said "Well, if you really want to pay me somehow," her eyes lit up and she asked me pleadingly "then why don't you let me watch you make a contract with those spirits? I love watching you use your magic!" She gushed.

I stared at her, flabbergasted. "That's it?"

"Yup!" She nodded enthusiastically.

I face palmed. "You're such a simpleton."

"But you love me anyways." She winked at me.

I chuckled. "I sure do."

* * *

One day my Mom just disappeared. I asked around for her, but no one was willing to tell me anything. When I asked Dad about her, he just ruffled my hair and told me not to worry about it. The servants didn't know where she was either. It was frustrating.

And then a week later she returned. She didn't seem any different. She still smiled and laughed and teased me. She was still the same.

But I saw the key chain that hung on the belt of her dress. And the two Gold keys that were strung in it. And seeing them, I almost burst into tears.

She opened the eclipse gate. And without Aquarius's key too.

The realization was heartbreaking.

 _I couldn't do anything._

I thought if I took my training seriously and showed her that I can be a good Celestial Spirit Mage, she will at least let me help her out. I feel like crying. I'm so stupid. How could I have expected Mom to just tell me about it just like that? In her eyes I was just a child. _Her child._ What mother would burden their child with something as complicated as Eclipse gate?

But it still hurts to think that I knew what was coming and still didn't do anything to prevent it.

Some weeks later, Mom started having headaches and dizzying spells. Dad called a Doctor. After examining Mother, he stared at my father impassively.

"Can I talk to you, Mr. Heartfilia? In private?" The Doctor said witn an impassive face.

My father nodded and led him to the adjoining study room. I squeezed my Mom's hand, and she gave me a wobbly smile.

"Mom, would you like me to read you something?" I asked her softly.

"I'd love to hear you read, Lucas." Mom slurred sleepily, her face flushed red with fever. I changed the cold cloth over her forehead and picked out a book from my secret stash, and started reading a romantic love story between a Celestial Spirit Mage and one of her Spirits. It is a good story, even though the plot is being exaggerated a bit.

I halted in my reading when Dad came out of the study room with a pale face, and the Doctor following him behind. He let Mrs Spetto escort the Doctor outside, while he walked towards Mom's bed and sat down next to her and held her hand softly.

"Daddy," I asked softly, and his shoulders tensed. "Will Mommy be okay?"

Jude glanced up at me and gave me a smile, which I clearly could tell was fake.

"Of course son." He said. "Your Mother will be just fine."

That was the first time my Father ever lied to me.

* * *

Even if Dad wasn't willing to tell me about Mom, I knew my Mother's days were numbered. That's why, I tried to spend as much of my time as I can with her. I would talk with her on hours about anything that came to my mind, would read and discuss many books, argue about various Magic theories, play in her room, napped when she was resting.

"Lucas…."

I glanced up from the book I was reading. "Yes Mom?" I asked as I placed my book on the side table.

"Come here, sweetie….." She somehow rasped out. Her deteriorating health worried me. Every day she looked worse and worse. Her skin was an unhealthy pale color, her warm chocolate brown eyes were dull, and she had gotten very skinny that her nightgown that once used to fit her seems like a curtain draped over a pole. She was almost always feverish and cold. Her warm voice turned raspy and hoarse and it pains me to see her hurting.

Sometimes, I'm glad that my death was instantaneous. At least I hadn't had to suffer like Mom does. It's cruel to suffer so much on death bed. It's like you know that the very next moment could be your very last, but it doesn't lessen the pain and fear of Death. It's a torture that I would never wish even on my enemies, let alone seeing my Mom going through the very same thing left me in agony.

She gave me a wobbly smile as I sat next to her. She placed her hand over my head, and let her fingers run through my hair. I sighed happily. She hadn't done that ever since I was two.

"Lucas, my little miracle….." Her eyes watered and tears rolled down her cheeks.

My eyes widened in alarm. What the hell did I do now to make her cry?

"You're such a good boy….." She whispered to me and gave me a tearful smile. "So brave and kind…. I'm sure that you will be a brilliant Celestial Spirit Mage one day."

My breathing hitched and my eyes watered. Why is she talking like she's going to leave me?

Her hand slid to my cheek. "Lucas, promise me that you'll take care of your spirits. Promise me that you'll never abuse them and treat them with kindness. Promise me that you'll give them the respect and love they deserve."

"I- I promise." I somehow choked out, with tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

She gave me a small smile, "You're just a strong boy, Lucas…. I love you so much….."

I sniffled and sobbed. So this is Goodbye, huh?

I felt like someone is stabbing my heart repeatedly. I don't want you to go, Mommy. I don't want you to leave me!

"Thank you for being my Mom…." I muttered and kissed the back of her hand.

She shook her head. "No, Thank _you_ for being born as my son, Lucas. Thank you for giving me the joy of being your mother."

I couldn't suppress the wail of agony that left my lips. I could literally hear my heart breaking into a million pieces.

It isn't fair! I finally found someone to love and cherish! I don't want to lose them so soon!

Why? Why her? Why couldn't it have been that stupid Zeref? Or that Acnologia? Why does it have to be my Mom.

I froze when Mom sneakily slid a key into my hands. I stared at Aquarius's key with watery eyes.

"A friend of mine returned her to me." Mom said softly. "Aquarius may be difficult to handle, but she has a heart of gold. I'm entrusting you with her."

I clutched the key tightly between my fingers and nodded. "I won't disappoint you, Mommy." I said with a tearful smile.

"I know you won't." She mumbled warmly. "I believe in you, Lucas."

That made me let out another wail and my strong front crumpled as I clutched her hand and cried myself till I had no tears left.

That night, my Mom passed away in my sleep. Dad and I stayed by her side when she took her last breaths.

I will never forget the peaceful expression on her face as Death finally claimed her.

* * *

After Mom died, Dad distanced himself from me and busied himself with work. I tried to come over and talk to him, but he would just kick me out of his office. I should have expected it. After all, he did the same with Lucy in cannon. But just because I had expected it didn't mean it hurts any less. In fact it pained me even more that I couldn't change Jude much.

Depressed by my Mom's death and Dad's negligence, I shut myself in my room and curled myself in my bed, cuddling Sarah and crying softly myself to sleep every day. The servants were concerned. They would try to coax me out of my room, leave food for me outside my Room's door –which was always left untouched- and even called Drew to help me come out of the room. But I didn't leave the room even when Drew was banging on my door outside, spouting out threats and curses to _leave the stupid room and show my pretty face, dammit!_

My Father never even once visited me for the whole week when I was holed in my room. I tried to tell myself that he himself is grieving and he isn't strong enough to deal with a child in that emotional state of his, but deep down I knew I was only fooling myself. Dad won't have dinner with me, doesn't talk to me, and heck! He doesn't even look at me when we're in the same room! It was obvious that he was ignoring me. I looked like a male version of Mom. No wonder he is avoiding me. It must be hard for him to even stare at a child who looks an exact replica of his deceased wife –except the gender.

It was Aquarius who made me move on – _more like drowned me until I agreed to stop being depressed and get my shit together._

"You think you're the only one who's sad about Layla's death?" Aquarius snarled at me as she sent another wave of endless water at me, flooding the bathe. "News Flash kid, you're not the only one suffering! But do you see me moping around?" she hissed at me and sent me drowning in a whirlpool. "No! Because I know that Layla wouldn't want me to be depressed about her death. She would want me to move on!"

With a wave of her hand, all the water disappeared and I found myself thrown face first into the ground, coughing out water from my lungs.

Aquarius scoffed and said "Stop being such a crybaby, you brat and move on! It has been months since she died! She wouldn't want you to be sulk and mope! She would want you to move on!" the blue hired mermaid glared at me and snorted "If she was here, do you think she would be happy to see you like this?"

It pained me to admit that Aquarius was right. I am not the only one suffering. Mom had affected so many people's lives. There are so many people who missed her. But they are all trying to move on from her death, even her spirits. I have to make effort to keep going on.

The hole left in my heart by her death won't heal. The pain won't dull with time, but I might learn to cope with it. This is the best I can do. I can't stop making bonds with people just because I fear losing them. That wouldn't make anyone happy.

I have to move on, even if I don't like it one bit.

* * *

"Lucas?" Drew asked as she poked my cheek.

I sighed and smacked her hand away. "What is it, you little rascal?" This time, I was the one visiting Drew. Calling Drew to visit me seemed wrong. Without my Mom, the Heartfilia mansion seemed…. _cold._ I didn't like staying there. It was suffocating. I felt like a bird stuck in a golden cage. That is why I usually spent as much time as I can outside the mansion.

She pouted. "Stop calling me that!" Drew said, annoyed.

"Then stop annoying me." I grumbled and let myself relax under the cool shade of the huge oak tree in Drew's garden.

Drew made a face "Look, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Let's go on a journey together." She said excitedly and clapped her hands. When I didn't respond, her eyes twitched and she shook me until I was awake. Damn brat.

"It's impossible." I stated with a yawn and sat up, knowing this brat won't let me sleep anymore. I sat up straight. "No one would let two ten year olds go on a journey. It's a dangerous world out there, Drew."

She once again pouted. "But I have you to protect me, Lu-chan! You're such an amazing celestial Spirit Mage that no one would." she whined, and I couldn't help but blush at her genuine statement. She squinted her eyes at me and said in a suspicious tone. "Are you blushing?" Her eyes widened when she realised that yes, indeed I was blushing. She squealed like a rabid fangirl and exclaimed "Oh my, you _are_ blushing! How cute!~"

"S-Shut up!" I huffed in annoyance, my face burning red with embarrassment.

Drew cooed at me. "Oh you're just the cutest, Lucas!"

"Shut it, you little rascal!"

"Stop calling me that, pretty boy!"

"Hey!"

We glared at each other, though the corners of our lips were twitching upwards. In the end we couldn't keep up the angry façade anymore and burst into laughter.

"That was fun." She muttered as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes, and I totally agreed with her.

"Come on Lucas, it'll be fun!" she whined as she tugged my hand. "Just think about it, the two of us travelling together and having adventure! Doesn't it sound exciting to you?" She said as her eyes sparkled with excitement, and I sweat dropped.

"You do know that our parents won't allow it, right?" I stated in a matter of fact tone. "The heirs of two prestigious families travelling together, it's like we are knowingly painting a target on ourselves."

She pouted, disappointed. "Party pooper." She huffed in annoyance.

I felt my heart clench seeing the sad frown on her face. I sighed and said "Alright, I'll ask our parents to let us go on a business trip."

She whipped her head towards me so quickly that I almost thought she had snapped her neck. "Really? You'd really do that?"

I nodded and smiled at her. "Of course, what's the harm in asking? Besides, I don't think they'll deny if we promise to stay together, not cause trouble and keep in sight of our babysitter."

"But that's no fun!~" She whined and I rolled my eyes and ruffled her hair.

"Learn to compromise, you brat. Not everything in life goes the way we want them to."

* * *

Our parents agreed, and soon Drew and I were off travelling around Fiore on a business trip. Of course, we weren't alone. Our parents hired some mages and Rune Knights for our protection, and had Mrs Spetto keep a watch on us. Even though we had promised not to cause any trouble, it didn't mean our trip was sunshine and daisies.

"What," I stated with narrowed eyes and placed my hands over my hips. "-do you think you're doing to my friend, you assholes?" I hissed in anger at the group of bandits who had the gall to kidnap Drew while she had sneaked out shopping. I swear that girl will be the death of me. How had she escaped the notice of the Rune Knight assigned to her, I have no idea. Mrs Spetto was freaking out back in the Inn we were staying and the Mages and Rune Knights were flailing like headless chicken and searching for her. I had sneaked out on my own and tracked the bandits down with Orion's help.

"It's the Heartfilia heir!" One of the men gasped and pointed at me. The Leader –a muscular, bald man with moustache and beard- smirked. "We're going to be rich once we catch him too." He muttered smugly "Imagine how much money the parents of Heartfilia and Jackson Heirs are willing to pay for them?"

"Well, you'll have to catch me first, baldy." I muttered, unimpressed and pulled out a golden key from my keychain. _"Open, Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!"_ I slashed the gold key downward, and a Cancer appeared before me in a flash of golden light.

"Hello Lucas." Cancer greeted me, "Long time no see, ebi."

"Cancer, give these idiots a haircut they won't ever forget." I said with a smirk.

Cancer nodded, and rushed forth with his scissors gleaming menacingly in his hands. In less than five minutes, most of the goons were bawling their eyes out, crying over their hideous haircut.

"So the rumors were true…." I turned towards the Leader of the bandits as he chuckled and walked towards me. "You too are a Celestial Spirit Mage."

"Too? You mean-" I was startled out of my thoughts when the man pulled out a golden key from his pocket. _No… it can't be…_

 _"Open, gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"_

In a golden light, a familiar Bull appeared before me.

"Your wish, Master?" Taurus asked as he clutched his axe tightly between his hands –paws, whatever- and glared at me and I flinched. I never thought I'd find myself on the other end of that glare. To me, Taurus has been a good friend to Lucy. I never thought much about how she got his key. I never thought I would actually have to fight him as an enemy one day.

"Defeat the boy and get me his keys." The man said with a smirk.

"I woooooooooooooooooooooon't disappoint you, Sir!" Taurus said as he rushed towards me and swung his axe, but was intercepted by cancer at the very last moment.

"No!" I protested. I didn't want the two of them fighting each other. I don't like when Celestial Spirits fighting each other. Aren't they like family? Fighting each other for the sake of their Master, how cruel is that? "Celestial Spirits' shouldn't fight each other!" I pulled out Cancer's key. "I won't make you fight your own nakama!"

"But Lucas-!" Cancer argued back, but I shook my head and said back-

"You're my friend, Cancer. I don't want you to force yourself to fight your nakama, even if it is for my sake." Saying this, I forcefully closed his gate, and he disappeared.

The Leader of the bandits laughed. "How naive! It's like you're handing your keys to em on a silver platter." He then ordered "Go Taurus! Attack him!"

Taurus hesitated before resumed his attacking. I dodged his strikes, but it was getting harder for me to avoid his attacks. Opening a Gold key's gate has not only dwindled my magi reserves, but all these dodging and defending was making me exhausted.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Taurus's axe came in contact with arm, and I screamed in pain and blood splashed from my wound. I stumbled back and clutched my wounded arm.

Taurus halted at my injury and didn't continue attacking even though his Master was screaming at him to finish me off.

"Why?" Taurus asked as he tilted his head. "Why didn't you summon another spirit to protect yourself, mooooooooooooow~?"

I gave him a small smile and said "Like I said, celestial Spirits shouldn't fight each other. They're nakama." I stared up at him, and muttered "You didn't want to fight Cancer too, right?"

Taurus averted his eyes.

"Taurus! You numbskull! What are you doing? Finish that brat off!" The Bandits' leader hissed in anger.

"I- I wooooooooooooooon't….." Taurus muttered.

"What?" the man asked, shocked. "Nonononononono-" Before he could say anything more, Taurus disappeared in a flash of golden light and disappeared back o the Celestial Spirits Realm. He stared at the place where Taurus had been standing, and then snapped his head towards me and glared. _"You!"_

I squeaked at his angry glare and stumbled backwards. If looks could kill, I would be dead over a million times by now. The man stormed towards me, and I crawled backwards. Suddenly, my hand landed on a puddle, splashing and dirtying my clothes. I stared at my wet hand and I could feel a light bulb lighting up in my head.

"She's gonna kill me!" I groaned, and saw the man nearing me from the corner of my eyes, holding a menacingly gleaming sword. "Better her than him." I squeaked and pulled out Aquarius's key and placed it halfway in the puddle.

 _"Open, gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"_

Aquarius appeared before me in all her glory. Her eye twitched and she bonked my head as soon as she saw me "YOU BRAT! HOW DARE YOU SUMMON ME FROM A PUDDLE! I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL-"

I chuckled nervously, nursing the bump on my head and said in a charming tone. "hello to you too, Aquarius! Yu look really beautiful today."

She paused in her rant and her cheeks flushed red with a blush. I had learned in my younger years that if you want to make grumpy Aquarius do something for you, you have to genuinely compliment her. If she finds out any lie in your praises, then dude, you're going to face Aquarius's Wrath.

She scoffed and muttered "What is it do you want, brat?"

"That guy-" I pointed at the man who had halted in his steps and now was staring at Aquarius fearfully. "kidnapped my friend, and even tried to kill me."

"Huh?" The blue haired mermaid death glared at the Leader of the bandits, who looked like he'd piss his pants any second now. "Only I have the right to kill this brat, do you hear me you stupid human?!" the mermaid snarled angrily, "this is my summoner, and no one other than me has the right to harm him!" Aquarius roared in fury and let out huge waves of water, flooding the whole area with her water.

I sputtered and soughed out a little fight from my mouth and gagged. "Hey!" I protested, "What did I do? Why did you drown me too?"

"Because it's your fault for getting into this mess!" she snarled at me, and I gulped in terror. _Damn, Aquarius is so scary!_ "And the next time you summon me from a puddle, I will snap your tiny little neck with my very own hands. Is that clear?" She threatened me with a scary look in her eyes.

I gulped and nodded frantically. She scoffed and disappeared in a flash of golden light.

Sighing in relief, I looked around the area, and sweat dropped at the destruction Aquarius has caused. the ground was muddy and damp, the trees were uprooted, and the bandits looked like a drowned mess. Even Drew was sputtering out water from her gag –how she was doing that I'd never know.

"Drew!" I exclaimed and rushed towards her. I untied her and removed her gag. As soon as she was freed, she hugged me tightly and sobbed. "Ssh, it's alright. I'm here now." I said soothingly and rubbed her back. I held out my hand to her and smiled warmly "Come on, let's get you back to safety."

She gave me a weak smile and nodded. I helped her stand up and we went off on our way, but not before we tied up all the bandits and left them there. "Here." Drew said as she handed me Taurus's key, and I blinked at her.

"You brought that with you?" I exclaimed. "Why?"

"Because you are more deserving of this key than that man ever was." She huffed. "He was using that cow like it was his slave. He was so different from you! I never knew there were such cruel Celestial Spirit mages like that in the world!" She mumbled in annoyance.

I hummed in agreement. "There are some Celestial Spirit Mages out there who abuse their spirits. That man isn't the only one out there." I sighed heavily. "I don't know why those mages don't treat their Celestial Spirits like equals. What's harm in treating your spirits with respect and love?" I clenched my fists and scowled. "I don't like those kinds of mages who abuse their power. Celestial Spirits are so amazing, why would anyone even want to treat them like dirt?"

"Those Mages are stupid." Drew pouted.

I chuckled. "They sure are."

We walked in silence. We were both exhausted, but we kept moving on since we wanted to reach the town before it gets dark.

"You are grounded, by the way." I added as an afterthought.

"What?!" Drew screeched. "Why?"

I glared at her and said "You sneaked out from your watchers and landed yourself in trouble." I pulled her ear and she yelped. "What's you excuse, Missy?"

She gave me an uneasy look and said with a sheepish smile "I'm sorry?"

The intensity of my glare increased and Drew gulped in fear.

"No chocolate for you for two weeks." I stated and dragged her with me towards the town.

"Hey! That's not fair!" she whined, and I just gripped her ear tighter. She winced and exclaimed "Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop pulling my ear dammit! It hurts!"

* * *

Our trip lasted for three years. Drew and I founded a merchant Guild in the capital city of Crocus as well as three other towns, and established their connections with our companies, adding another source of income for our corporations. When we returned back home, deep down I hoped my Father had returned back to the way he was. To my disappointment, he hasn't changed one bit. Instead, he grew even colder and stricter.

He would swamp me with work, would make me attend meetings and sign trade contracts, denied me from using my Magic inside the mansion, would restrict my visits with Drew. Not only that, but he would push me to get engaged to a girl of higher status. At first, I tried to immerse myself in work, and would often go out on my own for weeks and train myself and take on various missions after registering in the Magic Council. During one of these travels, I picked up on a bit of light magic –though I can't do much more than create little orbs of light that lit up in the darkness- and Heavenly Body Magic –which I still can't get a hang on even now. It took me months to learn create those little orbs of light, and another three months to learn how to reinforce my physical strength with magic. Applying a little amount of magic in controlled way and then throwing a punch can even shatter the ground like paper! The first time I managed that, I broke my knuckle bones, but the results were worth getting my bones broken.

Anyway, aside from travelling and learning new magic, I kept up with my workload and soon my name was also counted among successful business prodigies. Other than that, with the money I made I opened charities and orphanages and what not. I tried to be what my father wanted me to be –a successful businessman- but my heart didn't seem to be in it. My heart ached for adventure and action. Every day my longing to just get the hell out of this mansion and go on some adventures grew stronger. I wanted to leave this dark and cold house and join Fairy Tail.

So many times I found myself drifting into my thoughts of the (in)famous guild Fairy tail. Does Natsu really have pink hair in reality? Does Gray really doesn't notice when he strips his clothes off? And what about Erza? Is she really that bossy as Hiro Mashima made her out to be?

I would often buy Sorcerer Weekly and read about Fairy Tail's newest antics. Most of the times those articles were about how much destruction they caused during their jobs. Sometimes I would find myself engrossed in reading someone's interviews or their modelling pictures. Mirajane is a bombshell through and through. Her modelling photos are totally drool-worthy.

It didn't take much time before even the servants came to know about my obsession with Ffairy Tail guild. I would often find myself on the other end of their teasing. It's nice to know that these people care about me. But even with their friendliness, the house doesn't seem any warmer. Mom isn't alive and Father is being a douche bag. My attachments to this place and lessening day after day.

Many a times I would feel the urge to just pack my bags and run away from this hellhole. But then I would stop myself before I could go through with this. I am not a typical kid. I can't just run away from my problems! I am an adult, even though I am in the body of a child. I know from past experiences that running away from something doesn't work. You need to face your problems head on. That's the only way you can move on.

So here I was, at the age of fifteen, standing outside my father's office, preparing myself for the shit storm that's bound to happen once I drop the news.

I knocked the door to my father's office. "Father, can I come in?" I asked out loud. There was a time when I used to call Jude Heartfilia 'Daddy'. Someow, ever since Moms death, we've drifted apart. And now, to me he was nothing more than my sperm donor.

"Come in, Lucas." Father's muffled voice came from inside the room.

Taking a deep breath, I twisted the doorknob and opened the door and stepped into his warm office.

"What is it that you need?" He didn't even look up from his documents as he asked me.

"father, I'm leaving." I stated, and for the first time ever since my mother's death, my father glanced up at me. He stared, wide eyed at the casual outfit I was wearing, as well as the suitcase standing innocently just outside the room.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Jude hissed in anger as he slammed his hands down on his table swamped with files, and glared at me.

I stared at him, unimpressed. I didn't care that he was angry. He lost the right to be any fatherly to me the moment he distanced himself from me and didn't even try to reach out to me even when I tried so hard to make up our broken bonds. The only reason I didn't run away like Lucy did was because I didn't want to cut all ties with him. Even if we've drifted apart, we're still family. Mom wouldn't want me to cut all my ties with my father and leave him all alone.

I took a deep breath and said calmly "Look Father, I know you want a heir who can take over your business one day and expand Heartfilia Corporations, but I cannot be that person. I have my own dreams. I want to be a Celestial Spirit Mage, and join a guild and do missions!"

"Stop this nonsense!" Father glared at me. "You aren't going anywhere!"

"Please Father!" I pleaded him to understand. "It won't be any different than it is now! Just think of it like one of the many travels I have been on all these years! I would be home from time to time and am willing to help out with your workload during that time! Please, just give me the permission to go on my own."

He frowned at me. "You can't neglect your duties, Lucas. You are Lucas Heartfilia- the heir to the Heartfiia Family. You cannot grow complacent."

"I won't." I assured him. "I give you my word." He didn't look convinced, so I just smiled and said "Remember, father? A Celestial Spirit Mage never breaks their promise."

"A flash of recognition and pain flashed through his eyes, but it was gone the very moment, and I wondered if I had imagined it. He took a deep breath and said "Alright," though I have some conditions." He gave me a sharp look, and I nodded. He pulled out a communication lacrima from a drawer and handed it to me. "Here, take this with you. Whenever I need you, I will contact you with this, and you will have to come back the very moment you receive the news." He said to me sternly.

I nodded and pocketed the lacrima. "I will." I said. "Anything else?"

He added as an afterthought. "And try to promote Heartfilia Corporations whenever you can."

I shrugged "I will try."

He turned his back to me and dismissed me with a wave of his hand. I bowed to him in greeting and moved out. I closed the door of his office, and sagged in relief against the wall.

"Wow, that was intense." I muttered and let my fingers run through my keys, and smiled when they glowed warmly in support. "Thanks guys." I muttered, and then grabbed my suitcase. It's time to go on my own adventure.

 _I wish Drew doesn't strangle me to death once she gets this news._

* * *

"You asshole! You left without visiting me even once!" Drew screeched at me, and I winced and rubbed my ears. Even when she is on the other side of the communication lacrima, she still is so loud.

I leaned against a tree trunk and dropped some more firewood into the fire. I was camping in the forest for the night. I'd move out once it's daylight. I'm sure I'll reach a nearby town in a day or two, if I'm reading the map correctly.

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly and said "I left you a letter." I pointed out.

"It wasn't even a letter!" She hissed angrily. "It was a fucking memo!"

I winced. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, pretty boy!" she huffed and scowled at me. "Why didn't you tell me you're going on an adventure? The least you could've done was take me with you!"

I sighed and said "You're not a Mage, Drew. You'd only be troubled during the journey." Before she could protest, I hastily interrupted her, "Besides, you thrive in business meetings and trades. That is your domain, your world. I'm not like you." I gave her a sad smile. "I can't survive in that world like you can, Drew."

She stared at me through the lacrima for a while and then sighed "I hate it when your words make sense." I chuckled. "But keep in contact with me, okay?" She said with a small smile on her lips, her green eyes glittering with tears. "I don't want to lose my first and only friend. And do visit me and tell me about your adventures whenever you have time."

I gave her a warm smile. "I will."

* * *

Two years. I wandered around on my own for two years, taking up missions from the Magic Council and completing them to the best of my abilities. I would return home whenever my father contacted me for anything. Usually it's for some stupid business meeting or some party. I visited Drew twice, and three other times I met her during my journey on coincidence. (More like that brat is keeping tabs on me and appears out of nowhere whenever she feels like it. Tch, I feel like choking her to death. _Damn rascal.)_ I gathered quite a reputation as a wandering mage, and got stuck with the moniker 'Celestial Prince'.

Two years passed by in a blur, and before I knew it, I turned seventeen. Time sure passes quickly when you're having fun, right?

I inhaled the salty air of the sea as I got off the ship I had been travelling. I looked around curiously at the bustling port and smiled. "So this is Hargeon." I muttered.

I grabbed my suitcase and started walking through the port, and made my way into the small port town of Hargeon. "Nice Place…." I commented as I stared at the quaint little houses and shops and busy streets.

I then chuckled and said "Now to find myself a Salmander and an exceed." My smile widened and I whooped in joy "and then, I'm off to the best guild in Fiore!"


	4. First Ripple

"It has been two weeks! When the hell is Natsu coming to this stupid town?!" I exclaimed in distress and paced around the room I had rented during my stay in Hargeon.

So, remember how I had arrived in Hargeon the other day? Yeah, turns out in my excitement, I had arrived quite early… So much early that I had already bought Plue's key and even made contract with him. I even looked around the town many times, but there was no sign of that fake Salamander either.

"Life sucks!" I groaned and sat down on the bed with a thump, making the stupid thing squeak.

"Pu-puuuuuuuun!~" Plue, the darling little - _dog? Thing? Whatever_ \- hugged my legs and tried to comfort me.

"Thanks little guy." I muttered and grabbed him gently and squished him between my chest and my arms. You know, I had always thought that hiro Mashima was exaggerating when he created Plue's character as a dog that looks like a puny, trembling snowman with beady button eyes and an inverted ice cream cone as his nose. Yeah, turns out, Plue looks _exactly_ like how Mashima described him. I can never understand how I can find this mutant creature so adorable. The fact that he is such a sweetheart and tries to comfort me whenever I'm sad or frustrated is just another plus point. God I love this little creature. If I ever get to meet the great Mashima, I will definitely thank him for this little gift to Celestial Spirit Mages.

"There's nothing to do in this stupid town." I said and gripped Plue a bit tighter in my arms. I then sighed and muttered "Guess it won't hurt to take another look at that Magic shop. Who knows, we might find something interesting enough to buy." I glanced down at the cute little creature in my arms and asked "So, what say, Plue?"

"Pu-puuuuuun!~" Plue cheered and I couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

"Here, this device changes the colour of your clothes with Colours' Magic!" The shopkeeper exclaimed excitedly as he used the device and changed the colour of his shirt again and again in an attempt to impress me.

"You showed that to me the last time I came here, old man." I said dryly and bent down to place a hand firmly on Plue, who was messing with some pots filled with some kind of potion. "Don't do that, Plue!" I gently scolded him and the Nikora had the gall to give me a puppy dog look. "Yeah, not gonna work on me, pal." I said, unimpressed.

"Oh, then what would you like to see, young man?" The shopkeeper said as he stared at me with a raised brow.

I tapped my chin and mumbled "Let's see….. do you have any Magic weapons?"

"Weapons, huh? Didn't take you for a hand-to-hand combat type of guy, young man." The shopkeeper walked into the back room, muttering. "Although, it's not my business. I do have some weapons, though."

"Really?" I exclaimed eagerly as the old man showed me some magical devices. I gestured me to come with him, and I followed him into the back room of the store.

"Here," He showed me a few guns, "These guns are easy to use and use Gun's magic. They are easy to maintain and use. You'll just have to change the magic bullet storage lacrima every four months or so."

"No thanks. My aim is horrible." I said with a shudder, remembering a time I was having a food fight with Drew where I was aiming at her face, but ended up hitting Mrs Spetto's back. Boy was I given an earful for that.

"Well then, that means Archer Magic is out of question as well." The shopkeeper said and then gestured to some swords and daggers. "What about these?"

I grabbed a sword by it's hilt and swung it around. Turns out I used too much force in my swing as I ended up getting it stuck in the wooden cupboard, cracking the wood in half.

I chuckled as the shopkeeper glared at me. "I'll pay for the damage?" I said weakly and sighed in relief when his glare lessened in intensity.

"No blades for you." he stated as he took the sword from me. He then walked towards a table at a corner of the room, and pulled out a blue bracelet from one of the drawers. "Here," He pushed a button on the bracelet, and a blue magic circle appeared around the bracelet, and Viola! It turned into a staff. "This is the latest model I have. The tip of the staff has a lacrima that releases magic beams. The wood is sturdy and water resistant. Push the button on the side and it will turn back into a bracelet. It is portable, durable, and can be used even by wimps like you."

"I'm going to ignore that comment just because I'm currently in awe of that badass staff." I stated with a beaming smile on my face as I held out my hands eagerly and grabbed the staff and swung it around with practiced ease. It is strange to hold a staff when I usually use whips (no pun intended) but it was a nice change. At least now Drew will stop teasing me about kinks and whips.

"So how much for this staff?" I asked as I pulled out my wallet, but halted when I heard him say-

"4000 jewels."

I gaped at him. "What? 4000 jewels for a stupid staff?" I exclaimed.

"No, 4000 jewels for the staff _and_ the damages you and your Nikora has done to my shop." The shopkeeper said, unimpressed.

I blinked in confusion. "Plue? He didn't do anything."

"I beg to differ." The old man said dryly and gestured to the side, and I face palmed when I saw Plue drenched from head to toe in a purple gooey potion.

"Goddammit Plue….." I groaned as I smacked my palm to my forehead.

* * *

"Stupid old man." I fumed and stomped onto the cobblestone path, carrying Plue in my arms who was making soothing noises and coos to calm me down. "He didn't even lessen a single jewel! Stinky old geezer!" I hissed angrily.

I halted and stared in bewilderment at to girls who passed by me and gossiped about a salamander who had arrived in Hargeon a day ago.

I threw my hands up and exclaimed "Finally!" I'm so glad that things are finally moving on the way it is supposed to be. Seriously, I've been waiting for two weeks here! I thought Natsu and happy won't come. I was seriously thinking of continuing on my journey and leave this dead end town, and maybe go to Magnolia on my own and join Fairy tail by myself. Thank Goodness the plot is finally moving the way it should have.

"Pu-puuuuuun!~"Plue's accusing tone snapped me out of my thoughts and I stared down and found myself staring at Plue, whom I had dropped unknowingly in my excitement.

I chuckled weakly and apologized "Sorry Plue." I knelt down and plucked him off the ground and placed him on my shoulder. "Stay there little guy and hold on tight." Saying this, I started walking again and made my way to the town square with a grin on my face. "It's time to meet our future Guildmates!"

* * *

I winced and covered my ears with my hands and I stared at the huge crowd of girls surrounding the fake salamander.

"Jeez, these girls are so loud!" I complained rubbed my temple. Come on Natsu, where are you? If I stay here any longer, I'll go deaf with all this screaming and fangirling!

"Igneel! Is that you?!"

 _Speak of the devil…._

I chuckled and said "That boy sure has a great timing, isn't that right Plue?" I glanced at the Nikora spirit from the corner of my eyes, who just cooed at me and clutched tighter to my hair, making me wince a bit. "Not too tight, Plue." I reminded the little creature and placed my hands on hips, and yelped in surprise as I felt someone sneak their hand out of my back pocket. "Hey!" I exclaimed and grabbed the offender's hand and turned around, only to find myself looking down at a little kid with silver hair in a pixie cut.

The girl stared at me with wide brown eyes and quickly pulled her hand away from mine and ran away, dropping my wallet on the ground. I stared after the street rat with a vague sense of déjà vu. Why did that kid look so familiar?

Shrugging, I bent down and grabbed my wallet and turned my attention back to the scene going on earlier, and face palmed when I found Natsu being beaten by Bora's fangirls, while Happy watched, from the side, with a huge sweat drop.

I made my way to Natsu and happy when Bora was gone and his fangirls dispersed, gossiping about the Party that the _Salmander_ is hosting on his yacht this evening.

"Hey there, you alright?" I asked as I held out my hand to the pink haired Dragon Slayer, who muttered something under his breath and placed his hand into mine, and I pulled him up. "That was some beating you took." I said with a chuckle.

"Tell me about it." The blue exceed said with a giggle.

"By the way, thanks to you I was saved from being mugged. If you hadn't diverted my attention I would've been pick pocketed by now." I said sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head.

The dragon slayer and his exceed stared at me as if I've grown another head. They stared at each other in confusion and then turned to me and asked in unison.

"uh… what?"

* * *

I watched in mild awe and disgust at the way the two of them were chugging their food down. They were eating so fast that some of their food was being spat out everywhere, making my eye twitch in annoyance.

"Jeez guys, the food isn't going to run away, you know. You can slow down." I said with an eye roll, but they didn't look like they'll slow down anytime soon.

I sighed in distress and mumbled "And there goes all the money that was left in my wallet."

"So, what's the deal with you treating us food?" Happy asked as he chewed into his fish.

"Well, back at the down square I noticed that the Salmander guy was using a charm spell to hypnotize the ladies in town into thinking they were in love with him." I said. "While I was observing that, some kid was trying to pickpocket me. If you guys hadn't come, I would've been mugged by now. So, thank you."

"No ploblm!" Natsu said in the middle of chugging down some meat, butchering his sentence.

I sighed and said "Please don't talk while you're eating. That's bad manners." Did he listen to me? _Nope, not at all._ "So, Natsu, are you a Wizard?" I asked the pink haired boy, even though I knew the answer already. _Oh the things you do for the sake of keeping the plot going on the way it should._

"Yeah, Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer." Happy said with a nod.

"Wow, that's so cool!" I exclaimed. "Dragon Slayer magic is a rare ancient magic. It's really amazing that you can use it Natsu." I pointed at myself and said "I myself am a Celestial Spirit Mage. I haven't joined a guild yet, but if I ever do, I'd like to join Fairy Tail."

Natsu and Happy shared a look. "And why is that so?"

I shrugged and muttered "Fairy Tail seems like a fun guild to join. Though from what I've read in _Sorcerer's Weekly_ , their tendency to destroy things can get out of hands sometimes." From the corner of my eyes I saw Natsu and Happy ducking their heads down in embarrassment and I resisted the urge to laugh at them. "But I've heard they care a great deal about their nakama, and as a Celestial Spirit mage, I respect that quality about them." I glanced at the two of them as they preened at my words and I couldn't stop myself from chuckling at them. Mavis, these two are so funny!

I waved my hand in dismissal and said "Okay, enough about me. I heard you two came here looking for someone." I asked as I tilted my head.

"Yeah, we're looking for Igneel." Happy said as he bit down into his fish.

"We heard that Salmander would be coming into this town so we came to see him, but turns out it was somebody else." Natsu muttered as he gulped down the whole cheesecake in one go, making me sweat drop at his antics.

"That guy didn't look like a salamander at all." Happy said in agreement.

"I bet that guy can't breathe fire like a real dragon." Natsu said as he rolled his eyes.

"So, you mean this Igneel you're talking about is a dragon?"I asked and raised my brow.

"Well, duh." Natsu said as he chugged down some juice.

I stared at him, unimpressed. "And why would a dragon come to a dead end town like this?" I stated in a matter of fact tone.

Natsu and Happy stared at me for a while, and then shared a look. "He's got a point, you know." Happy said to Natsu. "Why would Igneel even come to Hargeon?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "I don't know…"

I sighed and rolled my eyes "You sure are something, Natsu, Happy. But I've gotta go." I pulled out my wallet from my pocket and placed some jewels on the table. "Here, this should cover your bill." I then stood up and waved them goodbye. "See you guys later!"

* * *

I stared at the yacht floating down the sea from the shore. I let my hand run through my hair and watched Happy carry Natsu to the boat. I sweat dropped when I saw how Natsu broke onto the yacht, and Happy floated around the ship, dodging purple fire spells shot at him by – _most likely_ \- Bora.

I bet Natsu is busy trying to _not_ retch out the contents of his stomach – _no thanks to his motion sickness._ Seriously, what idiot would jump into a transport, knowing he has motion sickness? Oh right, Natsu will. _Tch, Moron._

Well, it won't hurt to help him out a bit, right. Besides, I need to get him to ask me to join Fairy Tail like he did in cannon to Lucy. That was a very special moment for her, and I myself want that moment for myself. Joining Fairy Tail won't be same if I don't get invited by Natsu Dragneel.

I sighed and pulled out a gold key from my keychain, unaware of a pair of brown eyes watching my every single move.

I dipped the gold key into the sea and chanted _"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer- Aquarius!"_

The blue mermaid appeared before me in a flash of golden light and snorted, "What is it that you want now, brat?"

"Hello to you too, Aquarius." I greeted with a charming smile. "How was your date with Scorpio?"

Her cheeks dusted with pink as she blushed, and I resisted the urge to coo at her. I may be stupid, but not suicidal. She huffed and said "It was fine." Though the blush was still there. How cute. Aquarius is in _love~_

I chuckled and said "Mind helping me out a bit?"

She stared at me with narrowed eyes. "Depends." She muttered haughtily. "What do you want me to do?"

I pointed at the yacht sailing some distance away from the port. "Can you use your power and sent that ship back to this port?" I asked as I tilted my head.

She smirked and said "Consider it done." Saying this, she swung her pitcher and water gushed out from it in waves, sending the ship back into the port, drowning me in the process. I spat out water from my mouth and glared at her as she chuckled in laughter.

"Ha-ha, very funny." I said sarcastically and pulled off my shirt and wrung out water from it. She smirked and disappeared in a flash of golden light. Typical Aquarius.

I put back on my shirt and stared at the ruined ship that lay I pieces on the shore and sweat dropped. I saw Bora and his goons crawling out from the ship's deck that lay upturned. I saw Natsu stand up over the upturned ship and pull off his jacket, revealing his crimson Fairy Tail mark on his shoulder, and Happy flying around him in the sky.

"Oi Natsu! Happy! You okay?" I called out to them and made my way towards them.

The blue exceed flew towards me. "Lucas, that tsunami was your doing?" Happy exclaimed as he floated around me.

I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Sort of?" I said uneasily. I then glanced back at the commotion going on and asked "So, what happened?"

"That Salmander guy is a fake." Happy informed me everything, which I already knew. Not like I'll tell him that. "He is Bora of the Prominence; he had been kicked out of the Titan Nose Guild for suspicious behavior. He was kidnapping those girls and taking them to Boscow and was planning to sell them there."

I stared back at Natsu as he glared at Bora and said "You claimed to be a member of Fairy Tail guild."

"What is it to you?" Bora said, annoyed, and ordered his goons to attack Natsu.

Before they could reach Natsu, I appeared there in a flash of golden light and punched them straight to the face, sending them flying. Everyone stared at me in shock. I stood neck to Natsu over the upturned deck of the ship and chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry pal," I said as I bumped shoulders with Natsu. "I couldn't resist."

Natsu grinned at me and said "Nah, it's fine dude." He then turned towards Bora and the jolly expression vanished in an instant and a stern glare replaced it. "My name is Natsu Dragneel. I am a Fairy tail Wizard. And I've never seen you there before!"

Natsu made his way towards them calmly and said "I don't know what you're doing here, and I don't care if you are a good guy or a bad guy." He clenched his fist and growled in fury. "I'm not going to let you dirty the Fairy Tail guild's name!" Saying this, Natsu let out a Fire Dragon's Roar, and the fight begin. I summoned Taurus, and dealt with the grunts, while Natsu fought with Bora.

 _"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"_

I watched in awe as Natsu's fire encased fist sent Bora flying. It's one thing to watch it through TV and it's entirely different experience to see it with your own eyes. I clapped my hands and exclaimed "Wow Natsu, that was amazing!" I then swept a glance at the mayhem he had caused and sweat dropped at the charred remains of the ship as well as some buildings. "though you overdid it. The Rune knights are going to have your head, Natsu."

Natsu and Happy flailed their arms like two headless chickens, making my sweat drop even bigger. _Jeez, these two act like kids on sugar high._

Natsu grabbed my hand and started pulling me with him. "Hey, what's the big idea?!" I cried out in surprise.

He glanced back at me and beamed. "Didn't you say you wanted to join the Fairy tail Guild?" I stared at the pink haired Dragon slayer with wide eyes. "So let's go!"

A small smile bloomed on my lips and I cheered. "Yeah!"

We halted in our running when a child-like voice called out to us. "W-Wait!"

We turned around and saw the silver haired kid rush towards us. I pointed at her and said in an accusing tone. "Hey, you're the kid who almost mugged me!"

The kid stared down abashed, and said "U-Um…..I'm sorry about that, but there's something I'd like to ask you." She peeked from her silver eyelashes, and I almost melted at the sight of her chocolate brown eyes staring at me in hesitation. I don't know why, but somehow this ten year old kid seems familiar to me. _Why do I feel like I know this kid?_

Natsu and I shared a look. I sighed and knelt down before the kid and ruffled her silver hair. "Sure kid, what is it?"

She ducked her head in embarrassment, and fiddled with her fingers nervously. "A-Ano…" she then bowed down and said hurriedly "Please take me with you!"

"WHAT?" We exclaimed in unison.

The girl stared at us pleadingly and said "Please Sir, take me with you and teach me your magic!"

Natsu's eyes sparkled with excitement and he exclaimed "You want to learn magic from me? How cool!" He then looked up at Happy who was flying over our heads and whooped in joy "Look at that, Happy, my first apprentice! How exciting is that?"

Happy perched on Natsu's shoulder and face palmed. He said "Uh Natsu…. I don't think she meant you."

"Huh?"

Natsu and I stared at the girl, and found her staring up at…. Me?

I pointed at myself and asked, surprised. "You mean me?"

The girl nodded and glanced down shyly and poked her fingers, "I- I was watching you when you performed your magic a while ago….." Her eyes sparkled with so much passion and awe that it made my heart melt. "The way you chanted and called out that mermaid lady… the way you fought those men with the help of that cow-" ("Bull," I corrected her absently.) she continued on ranting, "It was so pretty, and amazing and- and-" She peeked at me from beneath her silver eyelashes and mumbled "I want to learn this beautiful magic too." She then bowed down to me and said "So please teach me, Sir!"

I stared at her and then sighed. This girl…. She reminded me of myself when I was younger and used to plead my Mom to teach me Celestial Spirit magic. Maybe I should give her a chance. The more Celestial Spirit Wizards who treat their Spirits respectfully and spread awareness about it, the better.

I knelt down before her and said sternly "I will agree only if you promise me something."

She stared at me with wide eyes and bobbed her head enthusiastically, "Anything!" she chirped excitedly.

"Promise me, "I said and held out my hand, "that you will never abuse your spirits and will always love and respect them."

She placed her small hand in mine and nodded excitedly. "I will!"

I smiled at her warmly and ruffled her silver hair fondly. "Never break your promise, kid, because a Celestial Spirit mage never goes back on their words."

"Uh-huh!" the girl exclaimed.

"So, let's get going then." I said and stood up and turned to Natsu, only to find him crouched down in the corner of the alley, sulking, with a depressed aura surrounding him, muttering-

"No fair, how come he gets a sidekick and I don't?"

-While Happy was patting is arm in comfort.

I sweat dropped at their antics. "Come on guys, we need to get going." I said and pulled Natsu up. "You don't want to get caught by the Rune Knights, do you?"

That seemed to do the trick as soon Natsu was back to Normal, and soon we were all running for our lives.

"Hey, we didn't introduce ourselves, did we?" I said as I grabbed the silver haired girl's hand and helped her run faster. I smiled at her and said "I am Lucas, and these two-" I pointed at the pink haired dragon slayer and his blue exceed and said "are Natsu and Happy."

The girl grinned at me and said "Nice to meet you Lucas-sama, Natsu-sama, Happy-sama. My name is Yukino."

I almost face faulted at that.

 _What the hell just happened-?_

* * *

 **A/N-*grins like Natsu* I bet you didn't see that coming, did you?**

 **Reviews are love!**

* * *

 **EXTRA~**

 _ **OMAKE**_

 **(If Natsu was a girl)**

"Igneel! Is that you?!"

I snapped my head in the direction that the voice came from, and I found myself staring at the pink haired Dragon slayer and the blue exceed making their way through the crowd. Though, I couldn't help but blink in surprise and hung my jaw to the floor in shock. Goddammit, I hadn't seen this coming... Natsu is a GIRL?!

What the fuck-?

Natsu let a hand run through hi-sorry, her- short pink hair and narrowed her eyes at the fake salamander. She crossed her arms (that made her abandaged chest puff out more, and the purple vest she had been wearing didn't help at all in covering her -ahem!- assets properly. The girl frowned. "You're not Igneel." She stated in a matter of fact tone. "Who the heck are you?"

Bora said with a charming smile "Why, my dear, i am the one and only -Salamander!" He then snapped his fingers, and the Charm Magic worked it's way on natsu, as hearts appeared in her eyes and she gushed in a high pitched tone-

"Oh my, so you really _are_ Salamander~!"

I groaned and smacked my head into a nearby wall. Oh great, not only I get a female Natsu, but a Natsu that is even denser than the male!Natsu of Animeverse. _That is so not fair!_

"My darling, I'd love it if you can come to my yacht party this evening!" Bora said charmingly.

"Of course I will, Salamander~!" Natsu exclaimed with a _giggle._

I stared up skyward and said "Natsu as a _girl_... Now this is something I wish I had never seen. Can someone give me a brain bleach? Please? Pretty _please?"_


	5. Fairy Tail

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy said cheerily, and gave us a beaming smile.

I stared at the guild in awe. I can't believe it. I'm here. I'm finally here at Fairy Tail guild. After waiting for seventeen long years, I'm finally here. It's like a dream come true.

The Fairy Tail guild building stood right before me. The enormous three story building loomed before me, standing at a far end of Magnolia, it's back facing the sea. A wooden board with 'FAIRY TAIL' written over it was placed over the entrance doors, with a fairy carved on the either side of the board. A Flag was tucked on the third story of the building, with the Fairy Tail symbol spread over it in white. All in all, the magnificent building looked like it had truly been taken straight out of Mashima's books.

"So pretty…." Yukino muttered quietly, as she stared at the Fairy Tail guild in awe. Natsu and Happy just grinned at that.

"Is this a dream…?" I muttered almost inaudibly.

Natsu snorted and bonked me on my head, making me cry out in pain as a bump formed on my head. "What the hell-?" I snarled at the Fire Dragonslayer, who shrugged casually and said with a grin-

"Real enough for ya?"

 _Stupid Dragonslayers and their enhanced hearing._

"I didn't ask for your help." I said curtly, rubbing the bump on my head cautiously and winced at the stinging pain. Natsu guffawed in laughter and exclaimed "It won't be any fun then!"

Happy giggled and mumbled "Silly Natsu….."

* * *

"We're home!" Natsu announced as he kicked the door open of the guild and walked in, followed by me, Yukino and Happy. I stayed behind him, Yukino hiding behind my form, as Natsu and Happy made themselves at home. As soon as he walked in, the guild hall erupted with greetings.

"Look, it's Natsu!"

"Hey!"

"Natsu's back!"

"Hello Natsu!"

"So I heard you went all the way to Hargeon, Natsu. Had to go and start trouble-" The person greeting him was interrupted as Natsu kicked him and sent him flying. I couldn't help but sweat drop. _That's one way to greet your fellow acquaintances._

"You lied about that Salamander! I'm gonna kick your butt!" Natsu snarled at the said person, and soon got into a passive aggressive argument, that somehow ended up in a brawl. As the others started joining their brawl, I watched as they caused mayhem, and couldn't help but laugh. I had thought Mashima was exaggerating how rowdy this guild is. Turns out, he wasn't.

Though it's kind of nice, seeing them act so lively and rowdy.

 _'That must be Gray….'_ I stared at a dark blue haired boy, wearing nothing but Boxers as he challenged Natsu to a fight. ' _Wow, he strips fast….'_ I could help but whistle at that.

My eyes fell on a brown haired woman who must be in her twenties, sitting on the bar, drinking alcohol straight from a barrel. She didn't even look drunk even after drinking so much alcohol. That can be none other than Cana.

A silver haired male started spouting off nonsense about "Being a man." And tried to calm Natsu and Gray down, but was sent flying by their fists. I sweat dropped. _'And there goes Elfmann…..'_

I immediately recognized Loke as the ginger haired boy sitting among a group of Ladies, flirting with each and every one of them.

I snapped my attention to Yukino when she tugged the hem of my shirt. She stared at me with fear filled eyes that glanced back and forth between me and the rowdy brawl taking place in the guildhall. She pressed tighter as she hid behind me and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Of course, the sweet and shy Yukino would feel wary of the obstreperous members of Fairy tail.

I ruffled her silver hair and smiled at her. "It's alright, Yuki-chan." I said softly, "They may seem a rambunctious bunch, but they're good guys…." I sweat dropped when I saw the amount of destruction these hooligans had unleashed in the guildhall and added as an afterthought, "Well, when they aren't destroying things, that is." I truly sympathize with Makarov and the amount of apology letters he must've had to write every day because of their destructive tendencies.

"Hello, are you new here?" I snapped my attention to Mirajane as she walked towards me with a smile. With silver long hair, sparkling blue eyes and a tightfitting pink dress that flaunted her curves, I can truly understand why Mirajane is one of the top five contenders for 'Hottest Girl one would want for a Girlfriend' in Sorcerer's Weekly.

"Pretty….." Yukino muttered in awe, her eyes widened as she stared at Mirajane, momentarily forgetting her shy demeanor.

Mirajane's eyes fell on the ten year old standing next to me, and she did double take as the tray in her hand clattered to the ground. She placed her hand over her mouth, looking at Yukino as if she'd seen a ghost. "L-Lissana?" She whispered almost inaudibly, but I heard her.

I grimaced _. I'm such an idiot._ How could I forget how much Yukino resembles Lissana? Even Mirajane admitted so in the anime during GMG arc. Especially when Lissana is 'dead' for about three years -if I remember the anime correctly. No wonder Mira is having such an extreme reaction to Yukino.

Maybe bringing Yukino here with me was a bad idea.

I cleared my throat which made her snap her attention to me, and I gave her a charming smile. "Yes, I was thinking of joining Fairy Tail." I said, pretending that I didn't notice her momentary shocked response. She seemed to gather her composure as she nodded with a small smile, though her eyes would glance at Yukino from time to time. I continued on, ignoring her antics. "My name is Lucas and this little runt," I ruffled Yukino's hair, and she ducked her head a bit and blushed, "-is Yukino."

"Hi…" Yukino peeked from beneath her silver bangs and said in a quiet tone, and I almost fangirled at her cuteness. _Oh Mavis, it should be crime to be this cute!_

"Ah," Mirajane said as she eyed my interaction with Yukino. "Are you, um-" she was cut off when Elfmann crashed into her and sent the both of them flying, startling both me and Yukino.

"Pretty lady!" Yukino yelled in shock and was about to rush off to help Mirajane up, but I shoved her away when my senses tingles, and a second later Gray crashed into the place she had been standing a while ago, stumbling into me.

I groaned and turned my head to see Gray lying on top of me, stark naked, while Natsu stood some distance away, smirking victoriously as he held Gray's boxers in his hands. I heard distant cry of "PERVERT!" from Yukino as my eyes settled back on the naked Ice Mage lying on top of me.

"Give me back my underwear, you jerk!" Gray yelled furiously at Natsu, who just grinned like a cat who caught a canary.

"Dude, get off me, you're heavy." I said as I shoved him off of me and dusted off some dirt from my clothes. I then glanced back at him and sighed "And get some clothes will you? Your cock is on display for the whole world!"

Gray then finally noticed me and turned to me and asked "Excuse me, can I borrow your underwear?"

This is not the kind of conversation I expected to have with anyone, really. But, well, it's Fairy Tail. Weirder things happen in this guild.

"Sure, I have an extra in my backpack." I shrugged casually, not even flustered at his statement. I grabbed my backpack and pulled out a lack boxer shorts with white strips in the side.

He grabbed them and grinned at me, "Thanks man!" He thumped my back, and I winced as I almost keeled on the ground with the amount of force he used and then quickly wore them and got back into a fight with Natsu. I turned my attention back to Yukino, whose face was beet red, blood dripping from her nose from the nosebleed…. _And is that smoke coming out of her ears?_

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS GUILD?!" She screamed out in frustration –wow, I never thought something could face the shy and calm pixie haired girl. Clearly, I was wrong.

Loke swept Yukino from her feet and into her arms, "My, my, so young and innocent." He whispered in her ear, "Let's go away from this rukus and spend some time together, _Princess._ " She blushed a deep red.

My eye twitched as I stormed towards him, my fists clenched. _How dare he try to taint sweet, little Yukino…..?_ My fist glowed golden as I smashed it into Loke, sending him flying. "What a pedophile….." I huffed and patted Yukino's head and gave her a reassuring smile, while the younger girl just sweat dropped at my actions.

I ducked when Elfmann's fists almost sent me flying, and then Natsu kicked the burly guy away. I grinned and gave him a high five. "Thanks buddy."

"No problem." He grinned.

"That's enough guys," Cana said loudly as she pulled out a card and a green magic circle appeared before her. "I suggest that you all knock it off." She said in a threatening tone.

Gray took a stance, cold air whipping around him as a blue magic circle appeared before his fist. "Oh yeah, says who?" He said challengingly.

Elfmann's hand transformed into a fist, Loke's ring glowed as he too retorted something. Natsu's fists were engulfed in flames as he gave a blood thirsty grin, clearly enjoying the recent turn of events. My, my, how did a stupid brawl turn into a free-for-all magic battle?

"Testosterone fueled idiots!" I groaned and rubbed my temple, but somehow a grin made it's way on my lips. I didn't want to admit it, but even my blood was pumping for a fight. What can I say? It's a boy thing. I held my hand out and a golden magic circle appeared before my hand, an orb of light –the size of my fist- appeared before me. "Well, I was never the one to turn down a challenge anyways!" I chirped excitedly, and from the corner of my eyes I could see Yukino squeaking in terror as she hid under some tables. _Smart girl._ This is bound to get ugly.

A shadow towered behind me and I glanced back and squeaked in terror as a giant stood before me.

"HAVE YOU FOOLS DONE BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN?!" The whole guildhall seems to have frozen. Damn, Makarov looks scary when he becomes a Giant like that, especially when his whole form is hidden by shadows. That's totally creepy. No wonder Lucy got so spooked out when she first encountered him. Even I am feeling afraid of him, and I already know who he is. Damn is this man intimidating. I took a few steps back in fear. I didn't want to get squashed under his feet like a bug.

Clearly, Natsu doesn't have any qualms about it as he spouted off something about everyone being wimps and all, and ended up being crushed under the Giant's feet. _Hah, serves the idiot right._

"Seems like we have a new recruit." Giant-Makarov said as he eyed me.

I chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head. "Um, hi?" I somehow squeaked out.

His Giant form shrunk, and a minute later I found myself staring at Master Makarov, wearing orange pants, and jacket with a hat that looks befitting of a clown. The old man was short, in fact so short that he only came up to my knees. Wow, I never thought I would meet an adult who can be this short. I mean, I had expected him to be short, but I thought Mashima had exasperated his short height. Like, how can an adult be so short that their height is the same as that of a six year old? Clearly, I was wrong.

"Nice to meet 'cha!" Makarov greeted me jovially.

Mirajane made her way to us, rubbing the bump on her head and wincing at the pain. "Are you alright?" I asked her in concern.

She waved off my concerned dismissively. "Yeah I'm fine." She then smiled and me and said "Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Mirajane," She said as she pointed to herself. "-and this is Fairy Tail's Guild master, Master Makarov!" she then gestured to the tiny guy standing before me.

As Master Makarov jumped on the railing of second floor and started spouting off a lecture about how Magic council sent him _another_ pile of paperwork because of them, I made my way to Yukino, who was right now hiding under a table. I knelt before her as she quivered in fear and gave a reassuring smile. "Hey, the fight's over. You can come out now."

She gave me an uncertain look "Are you sure?" She asked me quietly.

I chuckled and gestured to Master Makarov chewing everyone's ear off for their idiocy. "Yeah, they're being told off right now. It's kind of funny, actually."

Yukino crawled out of her hiding place hesitantly and when she realised that _no, the fight will not start again_ , she stood up next to me, clutching my hand tightly.

"Are you kids out of your minds? All you ever do is make the higher ups mad at me!" Makarov muttered angrily. He eyed everyone's dejected faces and sighed. He grabbed his pile of paperwork in one hand and lit it on fire. "However, I say to heck with Magic Council!" he threw the burning pile on the ground, and Natsu quickly ate it up. _Tch, glutton._

"Now listen up!" Makarov's voice commanded attention as he said in a loud and booming tone. "Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power, it is a talent that only works when the flow of the energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic one must have a strong mind and ability to focus. It should overcome your being and come pouring out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress! Don't let those old farts on the council scare you! Follow the path you believe in!" He held his hand up in the signature fairy tail sign –what with the pointed finger and thumb being up, while the three fingers curled in some sort of fist. "Cause that's what it means to be a member of Fairy Tail!"

Everyone cheered and followed his lead and held their hands up in the sign and I couldn't help but grin.

"What an amazing guild…." I said with a dreamy sigh, a small smile blooming on my lips.

"It sure is…." Yukino said as her eyes sparkled with something as she stared at the guild members. "Fairy Tail, huh?"

* * *

So, I ended up having my guild mark tattooed on my right hand, just where Lucy had put it too. But instead of pink, I chose the color white.

"Do you want to get your tattoo too?" Mirajane asked Yukino with a smile and the younger girl shook her head.

"I haven't decided yet if I want to join or not." She replied hesitantly, flinching as if thinking that Mira would strike her or something. Yeah, like Mira would do something like that to her. Even if by an off chance she did, I won't let her hit Yukino.

"It's alright." Mira smiled warmly and helped her sit on the stool that was taller than Yukino's height.

"T-Thanks." Yukino said quietly as she poked her fingers nervously and I chuckled. _So cute!_

I'm glad Mira is getting along fine with Yukino. I was afraid that Mira won't be able to treat Yukino kindly because she resembles Lissana so much, but clearly, is as wrong. The kind hearted she Mirajane took Yukino in as if she's her own sister. What I fear is Mira don't try to think Yukino as Lissana, coz not only would it hurt the both of them –especially Yukino- when Lissana comes back after the Edolas Arc, but it also isn't good for Mira to use Yukino as a rebound.

I was startled out of my thoughts when a small kid punched the master to his face and ran away crying. _What the…..?_

I stared at the kid's retreating back, as he spouted off nonsense and ran away. I snapped my attention to Natsu as he punched the Request board, breaking it, and stormed out. I sighed and let my hand run through my hair. _Ah jeez, the plot begins….._

If I remember correctly, Macao, the fire mage, went on a job to deal with some Vulcans, and after almost finishing his job he got possessed by one. Well, I don't think this will take long.

I sighed and turned to Mirajane and asked "Hey Mira, can you do me a favor?"

She blinked at me and then smiled "Sure! What is it, Lucas?"

"Take care of Yukino for me, will you?" I said sheepishly, and then pointed at Natsu's retreating back. "I'll keep an eye on Natsu."

"Sure thing!" Mirajane chirped happily, and I turned my attention to Yukino whose bottom lip quivered as she gave me a puppy dog smile. I almost melted at that sight.

"Sorry Yukino, Mt. Hakabe is a snowy mountain range, and I wouldn't want you to catch a cold now, now do I?" I ruffled her hair, but she grabbed my hand.

"Let me come with you, Lucas-sama! I promise I won't be in your way at all!" Yukino said insistently as she tugged my hand.

"Yuki-"

"Please! Pretty please!" She unleashed her puppy dog eyes look with a pout – _and oh god, are those tears in her eyes?_

I flailed my arms like a headless chicken as I panicked – _not noticing the amused look Mirajane shared with Cana_ \- as I tried to calm the ten year old down enough to make her stop crying. "Alright, alright, I'll take you with me! Just please don't start crying!"

* * *

"You tricked me, you little runt!" I muttered in annoyance as I tugged my cloak tighter to me and shivered. _Damn it's freezing cold._ The snow blizzard didn't help at all. Walking is so difficult on these snow covered trails of Mount Hakabe.

"I-I-I-It's c-c-c-c-c-cold!" Yukino stuttered as her teeth chattered and her whole being trembled. Even though I had wrapped her in a spare sweater she still is cold. I hope she doesn't catch frostbite or something.

"This is what you get for not wearing proper clothes!" Natsu muttered as he made his way through the snow, Happy sitting over his backpack. I shot the pink haired Dragonslayer a look of disbelief.

"She is wearing my sweater _and_ your blanket and you still think it's not enough?!" I questioned his logic.

He shrugged and said "She's a kid. Kids catch cold quite easily."

I blinked at him in surprise. Huh, that's pretty smart actually. I retorted sarcastically, "Who are you and what have you done to Natsu?"

Natsu shot me an annoyed look while happy giggled. "Silly Lucas, Natsu can be smart sometimes."

"I highly doubt it." I said in amusement, making Happy giggle again. The Salamander shot me a glare and stomped on my foot, making me yelp out in pain as I grabbed it and hopped around on the snow on one foot. _Tch, bastard._

"C-C-C-C-C-Cold!" My attention snapped to Yukino, whose lips were turning blue. _Uh-Oh_. At this rate, we'll get her sick before we can even find Macao.

I pulled out a silver key from my key chain and chanted, _"Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation! Horologium!"_

A Magic circle appeared before me, and a grandpa clock stood amidst it. The clock suddenly grew a pair of hands and legs, and apparently, a face too. The looks on the idiot duo –Natsu and Happy- was almost comical. I chuckled as their eyes sparkled with stars and they gushed "So cool!"

"Jeez, you two are like kids sometimes!" I said with a chuckle. I then turned to Horologium and said "Hey, would you mind giving Yukino a ride?"

The clock nodded and said "Of course not, Young Master."

"Stop with that," I said embarrassed. "You can call me Lucas, you know." The Clock just smiled mysteriously at me. I swear they get kicks out of embarrassing me.

We resumed on our journey, with Yukino settled comfortable inside Horologium's hollow chamber.

"'This is quite nice and warm, thank you Lucas-sama.' She says." Horologium commented as he followed after us.

"Your welcome." I muttered absently as I stretched out my magic to sense any Vulcans, but my sensory range picked nothing.

Unfortunately for me, the idiot duo started screaming Macao's name, thinking he would reply to them.

"MACAO! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"MACAO!"

"Idiots!" I hissed as I knocked over their heads, making them cry out in pain. "You'll cause an avalanche!"

Natsu and Happy cried anime tears as they rubbed the bumps over their heads. "Lucas is such a bully." Natsu mumbled.

"Aye!" Happy agreed with him.

My eye twitched in irritation. Now I understand why Lucy was so irritated with this cat.

Before I could knock some manners into him –literally- I was sent flying as a Vulcan jumped down from the snowy cliff and kicked me away.

"Lucas!" Natsu and Happy shouted in unison, and then the pink haired Dragonslayer glared at the Vulcan and snarled "Why you-!" and charged at the Vulcan with a fist laced with fire.

The Vulcan sniffed the air and then jumped on Horologium and stared at Yukino in glee, while the little girl quivered in terror. "We like human woman!"

"'Pedophile!' She yells furiously." Horologium said in his detached tone.

"So he can speak, huh? Interesting…." Natsu said with a smirk.

The Vulcan grabbed Horologium and started running.

"'Lucas-sama! Save me!' She screams in terror." Horologium commented as he got carried away –literally- by the giant ape.

Natsu blinked. "Speaking of Lucas, where is he?" he said, confused as he rubbed the back of his head.

Happy tugged his pants, making him look down. "What is it, buddy?" He asked the blue exceed.

Happy pointed at me, as I was stuck in the snow -head first, my legs wiggling above the surface while screaming profanities and tried to un-stuck myself, but to no avail. Happy and Natus sweat drooped.

"He is such an idiot." Natsu deadpanned.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

* * *

With Natsu's tracking abilities, it didn't take us long to track down the Vulcan – _who was actually a possessed Macao, not like Natsu and Happy knew that_ \- and Yukino who was stuck in Horologium.

"Where is Macao, you stupid Ape!" Natsu said as he charged forward at the Vulcan with a flaming fist. I made my way to Horologium and closed his gate to save my magic, and knelt down before Yukino as Horologium disappeared in a flash of gold light, leaving her lying on the icy floor.

"You okay?" I inquired as I looked around her for any damage.

"I'm fine." She muttered quietly and shuddered. "Although I think I'm mentally scarred for life." She said in disgust as she remembered the pervy faces the Vulcan had made that made a chill crawl up her spine.

I patted her back in sympathy and turned my attention towards Natsu as he got kicked out of the cave by Vulcan –what a moron, falling for such a cheap trick. Did he actually think the monkey would tell him where Macao is? What is he, an idiot? Oh I remember, of course he is. _Tch, moron._

"Happy, go after him!" I called to Happy, who replied "Aye!" and flew out to save the idiot.

I sighed as I watched the Vulcan make it's way towards us –Yukino who shuddered in disgust behind me. I stood before her and said "Stand back, Yukino, let me handle this." The silver haired girl agreed as she I took a few steps back. I glared at the Vulcan and said "I don't have any more time to waste. I have better things to do than to deal with a possessed Mage-turned-Vulcan."

Saying this, I pulled out a silver key from my keychain and chanted " _Open! Gate of the Fox, Vulpecula!"_

A Blue magic circle appeared, and soon I found my face getting smashed into something soft and squishy. _What the…._

"Ah, Lu-kun! I missed you _so_ much!" Vulpecula lips grazed my ear as her seductive voice made me shiver. "You look so _sexy_ , as always." She licked my ear and I squeaked and pushed her away.

My face was beet red and I looked everywhere but her. "Stop doing that!" I try to sound stern, but my voice was somewhat high pitched with embarrassment.

She pouted, her brown eyes sparkled with mirth. Vulpecula, the fox spirit, was a mischievous little shit that loves flirting with me and making me fluster whenever she gets any chance. She had blood red hair that fell to her lips, brown eyes that always sparkled with mischief, lips stained with red lipstick, light red eye shadow over her eyelid. She had red fox's ears, whiskers, and a red tail that swished every once in a while. She wore a skimpy outfit that flaunted her amazing curves and wore black high heels. She was shorted than me, but is so strong that she can snap my arm into two pieces if she wants –thankfully, she doesn't. She doesn't like fighting though. Her powers are usually restricted to illusions, ruins and barrier. She is the most powerful silver spirit key I have.

"Woman! Woman! Woman! I have now Two Women!" the monkey danced around with a stupid grin on his face and said cheerily.

Vulpecula eyes the monkey with a quirk of her red brow as she draped her arms around my shoulder in a loving embrace and asked "What is with that monkey?"

"Can't you tell?" I frowned. "That is a Mage who got possessed by a Vulcan."

"Oh," She said as she blinked her long eyelashes. "I think you're talking about that one." She pointed in another passage, and when I turned my head I found another Vulcan walking towards s from there. I gawked. _What the…?_ How come there are two Vulcans?! That wasn't how it was supposed to be!

"You mean there were two Vulcans left this whole time?" I gaped.

The second Vulcan –who is Macao who got possessed by a Vulcan- made it's way towards us, sniffing in the air and grinning. Huh that means the first Vulcan is the real deal.

I groaned and let my head fall in my hands. "Damn it!" Now I have to deal with not one, but two Vulcans!

 _Where is Natsu when you need him?_

A Fire engulfed kick hit macao-turned –Vulcan in the chest, sending him flying. _Speak of the Devil….._

Natsu tilted his head in confusion and said "How come there are two monsters here?"

"Natsu, you're back!" I said with glee and tried to pry of Vulpecula from me, but to no avail. _Damn, she just hangs off on me like a leech!_

"Yeah, thanks to Happy!" Natsu beamed at me as he pointed at Happy who was flying above our heads.

"Um, Natsu-sama?" Yukino asked, "You can't handle other modes of transportation but flying with Happy-sama doesn't give you motion sickness? How come?"

Natsu gave her a weird look. "What kind of stupid question is that?" he said, offended. "Happy isn't a mode of transportation, he is my friend! I mean, duh!"

My eye twitched and I bonked my fist on his head. "You're such an idiot." I said as I crossed my arms, ignoring Vulpecula who was now hanging on my back, pressing her boobs to my chest.

"He sure is a strange one." She said with a chuckle.

Natsu rubbed the bump on his head and stared at Vulpecula strangely. "Hey, Loony-guy, whose that Crazy Lady?"

"Loony-guy?" I muttered, my eye twitching in annoyance.

"….Crazy lady?" Vulpecula's eyes narrowed into slits and her ears twitched.

A moment later, Natsu was rolling on the icy floor, crying anime tears as his single bump grew into three bumps that hurt him like hell.

The Macao-turned-Vulcan stood up and let out a roar. "WOMAN!" he growled.

The other Vulcan – _the real one_ \- glared at him, as well as us – _mostly me and Natsu_ \- and yelled back "No! My Women!"

I turned to Natsu and pointed at the real Vulcan, "Hey Natsu, you deal with that one," I then pointed at the possessed Macao and said "-while I'll deal with this one."

Natsu stood up and smacked his fist in his hand. "You've got yourself a deal, buddy."

Natsu's fists englufed in fire as he yelled _"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"_ saying this he skidded towards the real Vulcan and smashed his fist into him, sending him flying.

I jumped and dodged Macao-turned-Vulcan's fist that smashed into the icy floor and shattered it into pieces. I realized my mistake when the Vulcan!Macao grinned and made it's way towards Yukino, who was now vulnerable and undefended.

"Vulpecula, bind him!" I shouted, and the clinging spirit jumped off of my back with a smirk and held out her hand and answered, "With pleasure."

She wrote some runes in the air that glowed red and soon smashed into Vulcan! Macao. The red runes spread over his body, binding and paralyzing him. I high fived with Vulpecula, who then kissed my cheek, staining my cheek with her red lipstick lip print.

"Can you undo the possession?" I asked as I wiped off the lip print from my cheek.

"Piece of cake." She said smugly with a swish of her tail as she clenched her hand in a fist and Vulcan!Macao doubled over in pain. The red runes over his body glowed once again, and then with a golden light they shattered, leaving us looking at Macao who had collapsed on the floor.

I rushed towards him and helped him off the icy floor and walked towards Yukino who was now pulling out a first aid box from my backpack and soon started tending to Macao's wounds. Knowing the Mage is in good hands, I turned my attention to Natsu who was also finished with his fight, and rendered the Vulcan unconscious.

The pink haired Dragonslayer walked towards us, grinning, "Heh, did you see that? I defeated that ape, no sweat!" His eyes then fell on Macao's injured form and he gaped. "Macao! What happened to him?"

"He was possessed by a Vulcan." I explained as I helped Yukino bandage his torso. "Vulpecula helped in breaking his possession."

The said fox-woman sat leaning against my body and chuckled. "Anything for you, Lu-kun!"

Natsu grinned at us and gave us a thumbs us. "Thank you, crazy lady!" He exclaimed, which earned him another bump on the head. _Jeez, this guy never learns, does he?_

Vulpecula sighed dramatically and said "Oh my, look at the time. I should get going." She then smirked mischievously and pecked my cheek, making me squeak. "See you later, Lu-kun!" She then disappeared into the Celestial Spirit World.

"Damn Vixen…." I muttered under my breath in annoyance.

Macao groaned, snapping our attention back to him. He then opened his eyes and blinked at us in confusion. His eyes fell on the pink Dragonslayer and he croaked out somehow. "Natsu….?"

Natsu grinned and said "Macao! It's good to have you back, buddy!"

* * *

"Daddy!" Romeo yelled in joy as he hugged Macao as soon as he saw him. Natsu, Happy, Yukino and I stood some ways back and watched their tearful reunion. My heart clenched seeing them together. Romeo is so lucky that his father loves him so much, and tends to him with care. I wish mine did so too. If Jude had been even a little bit like Macao, I would have been so happy. But then again, I don't think I would have had the courage to leave my home if my father had been a doting one like Macao is.

Seeing them like this made me jealous. They had something I can never have. Oh well, no gain in crying over spilled milk.

I tugged Yukino's hand and started walking away from the father and son duo. The ten year old glanced up at me questioningly, "Lucas-sama…?"

I smiled down at her, though it didn't reach my eyes. "Come on, Yuki-chan, we need to find ourselves an apartment before it gets dark."

She squeaked, "Ah, you're right!"

Natsu thumped his hand on my back, taking me by surprise and almost making me stumble. "hey, we'll help ya out with Apartment hunting!" Natsu said with a grin.

"Aye!" Happy flew above us and said cheerily, "Though I demand some fish for all my hard work!"

"You ain't getting anything from me, stupid cat." My eye twitched in annoyance.

"Lucas, you're such a meanie." Happy said with a pout.

I held out my hands and made a strangling sound in the back of my throat. "I'll show you mean, stupid cat!"

"Natsu! Happy! Lucas! Yukino!" Romeo called out to us. "Thank you for bringing my daddy back home!"

"No worries!" Natsu turned around and grinned at him with thumbs up, while Happy flew around us and cheered. Yukino gave him a smile, while I kept walking, but held by hand up and waved lazily without turning back.

"Sure thing, kiddo."

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews? Anyone?**


	6. First Job

My eyes darted over the request board, looking for some sort of job that'd help me pay the advance rent for the apartment I've rented. As luck would have it, I found the same apartment Lucy rented in cannon, the one with monthly rent of 70 thousand jewels. Lucy had been right though- the apartment was amazing. With well-furnished bedroom, bathroom, guestroom and a kitchen –what more would you want? It may not be as lavish and grand as the Heartfilia Mansion, but it was homey and comfortable, and I won't have it any other way.

"Hey Lucas," Mirajane asked as she appeared before me with a smile, starting the heck out of me. "Found any job of your liking yet?"

"Not yet." I said with a shrug, and once again stared at the Request Board, wondering which job I should take, but unconsciously, my eyes would always fall on one from time to time. "There are so many different types of jobs here that I'm confused about which one to take."

Mira sighed exasperatedly and picked out the poster of the job I had been eyeing for an hour now and handed it to me. "You have been eyeing this one for hours now. I don't understand why you didn't pick it up at once and get it over with?" She said with a quirk of her silver eyebrow.

I gave her a sheepish smile and mumbled in embarrassment, "So you noticed it too, huh?"

Her blue eyes sparkled with amusement and she giggled. "Silly Lucas, why didn't you pick it up if you wanted it so much?"

I clenched the poster in my hands, not looking her in the eyes. It's not like I didn't want to… It's just… I had been waiting for Natsu to make the first move. In the cannon, Natsu was the one who urged Lucy to come with him to the Duke Everlue's mansion. It has been a week ever since I joined Fairy tail, and Natsu hasn't even approached me at all! All the money I had saved is running out with all the expenses I have to deal with all alone, and if I wait anymore, I will be broke. I had been counting on Natsu to approach me like he had done in cannon, but I should have considered the fact that things can't always move along the same way it went in cannon. I am not Lucy Heartfilia, my presence is bound to cause some ripples. I guess this is just one of them.

Sighing, I smiled at Mirajane, though it didn't reach my eyes. "Alright then, I'll take on this job." I turned and was about to go out, but then remembered something so I turned back to Mirajane and asked, "Hey Mira, would you mind keeping an eye on Yukino until I come back?"

Mira chirped happily. "Of course Lucas. I don't mind having Yukino around for a while."

I asked hesitantly "And what about Elfmann?"

It wasn't exactly a secret that Elfmann is avoiding Yukino. The first time Yukino was introduced to him, Elfmann's face had turned ghostly pale and he couldn't even look her in the eye. Ever since then, whenever Yukino's name is even mentioned, Elfmann flees so quickly as if he is being chased by a rabid dog. At first it had been somewhat morbidly amusing for me, but now, it is just irritating and depressing. Not only that, but he is also making Yukino wonder if she had managed to offend him somehow. I know Elfmann still feels guilty about how Lissanna 'died' because of him, but he has to get over it somehow. He just can't treating Yukino like that just because she looks like a splitting image of his 'dead' sister.

Mira winced and said sheepishly, "Uh, I'll try to have him overcome his Yukino-phobia?"

I couldn't help but snicker. "Please do." I said, "Honestly, it'd be a huge help if he stops avoiding Yukino to such extreme lengths." I scratched the back of my head and mumbled, "Honestly, the poor girl is afraid of coming to the guild because she thinks it will upset him. She somehow has gotten it into her head that Elfmann hates her."

Mira stared at me, appalled. "But that's not true!" She said hotly.

I held up my hands in surrender, "I know, I _know_. But that girl just won't listen to me!" I sighed exasperatedly. "Honestly, she is as stubborn as a mule."

Mira chuckled and mumbled, "She sure is, isn't she?"

.

.

.

You know, train rides are often pleasant and enjoyable when you don't have any pink haired Dragonslayer companion with motion sickness or his blue exceed chewing your ear off. I had forgotten how pleasant the journey can be, and I have only been in Fairy Tail Guild for over a week. Oh how quickly time flows….

I pulled out the job poster from my backpack, and read over it's contents one more time~

 _The reward 200,000 J will be paid only after getting back a book from resident Duke Everlue of Shirotsume town._

 _We will talk about minor details regarding the book as well as the job during your visit._

 _Please Note- Duke Everlue is a pervy Old man who's currently looking for maids with blonde hair._

I sweat dropped as soon as I read that. I don't know why, but to me it seems less like a job and more like some weird comedic routine.

I leaned back on my seat and hummed a tune under my breath. Well, if things go on as they had in anime, I would need a plan to deal with all the shit that's about to go down. In the anime things turned out well in the end since Natsu and Happy had been there with Lucy, but considering I am all on my own, I need to do this job carefully.

This job may not seem much, but then again, not only will I have Virgo as a foe, but also those two mercenaries Everlue had brought. That makes one against three. Wow, now that's unfair.

I stared out of the window, watching as the scenery passed in a blur of colors as my thoughts whirled in my head. Hm… I could either pull a Natsu and storm right through Duke Everlue's mansion, leaving destruction in my wake. Or….. I could just sneak in quietly, grab the book and get the hell out of there.

The smarter choice will be the second one. Even though I'm _really_ itching for a battle, I don't want to get my ass handed back to me, especially by Virgo. It's not like I can't win, I know I can defeat her and any of those mercenaries blindfolded. It's just… I don't like fighting Celestial Spirits. Period.

… Second Option it is.

.

.

.

And… that option gets thrown out of window, both literally and metaphorically. You know why? Just one name.

 _Natsu. Fucking. Dragneel._

"What. the. fuck. are _. you. doing. here. Natsu?!"_ I pinched my nose and somehow hissed out in a somewhat –questionably- calm tone as I stared at Natsu and Happy who were sprawling in the hotel room I had rented as if it was their own – _who the fucking hell gave them the keys to my room?!_

Natsu stared up at me from where he was sprawled on the coach, eating potato chips and cookies with no care in the world. "Oh hey Loony-guy, nice place you've rented." He then bit into a potato chip and moaned. "This stuff's amazing! Wanna try one?" he said as he held out one for me.

"Oh and this ice-cream is nice too, Lucas!" Happy chirped happily as he dug in to mint ice-cream, dripping the melting ice-cream over the blankets of the pristine bed.

I folded my hands over my chest and said with a glare. "You do know that all this stuff is not free, right? The room service is going to charge extra for all the mess you're making."

Natsu chewed into some cookies and shrugged in a carefree manner. "So what, it's not like we're gonna pay for it. _You_ are the one under whose name this room is booked, after all."

"Aye!" Happy snickered as he spilled more melted ice cream on the bed. "All bill is gonna be under your name, Lucas!"

"What made you think I'm made of money!" – _which I am_ (sort of), _but not like I'm gonna tell them that!-_ "Also, _what the hell_ are you two doing here in Shirotsume town?!" I asked with a raised brow as I walked towards Natsu and snatched the packet of chips from him. "Why are you two here?"

Natsu blinked and nodded sagely. "Oh yeah, that reminds me….." he then scowled and stood up and –

THWACK!

"You left us, asshole! I thought we were a team!"

"Owieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I howled in pain as my now broken nose dripped with blood. Glared at Natsu and snarled _"Whad da hell you basdard!"_ Realizing that a broken nose meant absolutely shitty speech –though judging by Happy snorts of laughter, I can tell that it must be amusing to others. I placed a golden glowing hand over my broken nose and it healed in a couple of minutes after I set the bone back in it's place.

And I cracked my knuckles and glowered at the pink haired dragonslayer –who himself prepared for the brawl that was about to erupt between the both of us- as he smirked and held a fiery fist at me. I glower turned into a full on death glare as I hissed out-

"Looks like it's time to teach a _lizard_ some manners."

Happy immediately evacuated the place. _Smart cat._

.

.

.

"My name is Kaby Melon. Thank you very much for accepting the job."

"Melon!" Natsu's eyes sparkled with an unholy gleam and I just knew that he is gonna say something stupid. "Oh man, you have a tasty name!"

 _Called it._

"Jeez, do you think about anything other than food?" I exclaimed as I bonked him on the head. The pink haired dragonslayer shot me a glare. "Don't think I've forgiven you for destroying that hotel we had been staying in."

"That wasn't my fault!" Natsu argued back. "That was all you, you bastard!"

I snorted. "You're such a liar."

"Hey!"

Happy sighed exasperatedly. "Girls, girls, we all know you're pretty. Can you shut up now?"

Two fists hit him from each side –one erupted in flames and the other glowed golden- and sent the blue exceed flying.

"Shut it cat." I muttered as a vein popped over my head.

"Yeah Happy, no one wants to hear your commentary here."Natsu said in annoyance.

Kaby Melon, our so called client, chuckled at our antics. I cleared my throat and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, could you please explain to us a bit more about the job?"

"Sure thing." Kaby said. "It's pretty straightforward actually. Duke Everlue has a book called 'Daybreak' in his possession. I would like you to destroy it for me."

"It sounds pretty simple to me." Natsu mumbled. "For 20,000 jewels, the job's quite easy. Don't you think so, Loony-guy?"

"It's Lucas, you moron," I said, annoyed, "and didn't you know that the reward has been increased to 2 million jewels?"

"TWO MILLION JEWELS?!"

I never saw anyone do a spit take as fast as Natsu and Happy did. It was quite funny, actually. The idiot duo started daydreaming and dancing like a pair of drunken monkeys.

"Idiots, the both of them." I then shook my head and bowed my head to Kaby in apology. "I' so sorry Sir, these two aren't all well in the head."

"Hey!" the idiot duo exclaimed in offense.

"You know it's true!" I hollered back at them.

They both shared a look and then shrugged. "Fair enough."

Kaby and his wife stared at us in amusement. I stood up and smiled at them, "I promise Sir, we will complete this job flawlessly."

"That's all I ask of you." Kaby said as he stood up and shook my hand.

I then turned to walk away, but paused and said to them, "Oh, by the way, you should go back home without any worry. We don't want any reward money anyway, our client's satisfaction is the greatest reward for a Fairy tail mage." Saying this I walked out of 'their' mansion, dragging Natsu and Happy with me.

As we walked around the streets of the Shirotsume town, Happy asked me, "Hey Lucas, how did you know that that wasn't their real house?"

"It's quite simple actually." I said casually, "Kaby and his wife didn't really act like a rich couple. Besides, don't you think that the owner of a mansion that big will have maids and butlers working around?"

Happy scratched his ear. "Good point."

"Besides," I continued on. "I'm sure Natsu also knew about it."

"So you noticed, huh?" Natsu mumbled and grinned. "Damn you're smart, Loony guy."

My eye twitched. "Stop calling me that!"

"Never!"

.

.

.

Those two morons. They left me all alone on a bench and disappeared into thin air. Where the hell are they?

"Hey Lucas!"

 _Speak of the devil._

I glanced at Natsu and Happy as they ran towards me with a mischievous glint in their eyes. _Uh-oh. Red alert._ I narrowed my eyes at the black and white dress in Natsu's hand. _Don't tell me…_

"Hey there! Look what I found in the Costume Shop next door!" Natsu grinned as he dumped the maid costume in my lap.

I stared at him flatly. "You're kidding me right?"

"Come on Lucas," Happy chirped with a giggle. "This is for the sake of our job. Didn't the flyer said that Duke Everlue is looking for a blonde maid?"

"How exactly am I maid material?" I said flatly.

Happy whispered to Natsu "Is that even a word?"

"Don't know man." Natsu whispered back. "Just pretend that it is, you know how Loony guy is, right?"

My eye twitched. "I can clearly hear you two, you know?"

"Oopsie Daisy!~"

I rolled my eyes heavenward, mentally asking the Heavens for more strength for dealing with the idiot duo.

"Come on!" Natsu whined. "You're blonde, and you're girly looking, and all you have to do is wear this maid's costume! I'm sure you can pull off the maid act quite charmingly."

Palm, meet face.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, no. I'm not dressing up as a maid and that's final." I said. I jumped, startled, when I felt some vibration in my pocket. I pulled out a communication lacrima from my pocket, the same one my father gave me before letting me go off on my journey. Strange, I haven't heard from him for a while. I wonder why he's calling me now.

The little glassy globe glowed blue and vibrated in my palm. I chuckled weakly at Natsu and Happy as they eyed the lacrima curiously and said to them, "Sorry guys, gotta take this call. We'll talk about this later."

I turned to walk away, but was stopped by Natsu.

"Wait Lucas-"

 _Oomph!_

The pink haired dragonslayer tripped and bumped into my back. I fell down on the ground face first, with Natsu landing on top of me. During my descent, the lacrima had slipped from my fingers, and a moment later I heard the sound of glass shattering.

A feeling of dread pooled in my gut. I quickly pushed Natsu off of me and hastily searched for the lacrima, only to find it shattered in pieces some distance away from me.

Well, _shit._

"Sorry man," Natsu apologized sheepishly. "I didn't mean to do that." Natsu watched me with concern as my face paled. "Lucas? Is something wrong."

I swallowed thickly, though I wasn't eating anything. Father had given me that lacrima before sending me off on my journey, saying that he will contact me with it if he ever needed me. This lacrima was the only link I had that connected me to my father as well as drew. And now, it's gone. Just like that.

I may have fallen out of love for my father, but I didn't want to cut all my ties from him. That's coz he is my father. No matter how much I dislike him, I can never hate him. 'Coz somewhere in my heart, he will always be the dotting Daddy he had been before Mom's death. He will always be _my_ Daddy.

" _That_ was the only thing that connected me and my Father," I whispered softly as I stared at the broken pieces of communication lacrima. "That lacrima was the only way for him to contact me, Natsu." I glanced up at him, my eyes strangely free of any tears.

"I-" Natsu took in a sharp intake of breath, his dark green darting between me and the broken lacrima pieces. He knew better than anyone else how such small thing could be so precious to a child. After all, he himself only had the scarf made from Igneel's scales with him. The scarf was the only thing left of his father, who had disappeared seven years ago. If for some reason he also lost the scarf, he doesn't now what he will do. "I didn't know." Natsu muttered softly. "I- I'm sorry, I-"

I shook my head and patted his arm. I inhaled sharply and gave him a smile, though it didn't reach my eyes. "No worries, I'll buy a new lacrima, and then contact him and ask him why he had called me. Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"It's alright Natsu." I said as I squeezed his shoulder. As much as I wanted to treasure my Daddy's memories, I knew that he wasn't the same Daddy anymore. He only cared about the Heartfilia fortune, and nothing else. I had lost my Daddy the day my mother died. This man is just the head of Heartfilia family, and no one else.

"Don't worry, he isn't the Daddy I remember anymore."

.

.

.

"I still say we follow Plan T." Natsu sulked.

"What's that?" I asked quizzically as we stood in the woods before the Duke Everlue's mansion, discussing our plant of action.

Natsu and Happy shared a smug look. "Take them by storm."

I slapped my forehead. Why, of why was I even expecting them to say something smart for once?

"No." I said in a stern tone.

"Why?" Natsu whined.

"Because I don't want my first job to end up in a disaster." I said dryly, "Knowing you, you will catch the building one fire."

"What's wrong with that?" Natsu asked quizzically. "That way the book will be burned, right?"

I smacked my face with my palm. "Okay, seriously, were you dropped on your head when you were a child?"

"How did you know?" Natsu asked, flabbergasted. Oh Mavis, he even looks serious!

"…..Never mind." I sighed. I'm surrounded by idiots. _Seriously._ "Alright, here's the plan. I'll sneak in, grab the book, and sneak back out. You two stay here till I'm back."

"Awwwwwww, that's no fun!" Natsu whined.

"I don't care." I napped at him. "Besides, you two followed me on my job. I was happy doing this all alone."

"You called?" Happy said with a barely repressed snicker.

My eye twitched. Note to self, wipe out the word happy from my dictionary. 'Coz I'm damn sure this is going to be the butt of many jokes in upcoming future.

"Look," I said to the both of them, "Stay here and don't cause any trouble. If I find you anywhere near the Everlue mansion," my hand grabbed a _specific_ part of his lower body, and Natsu's face paled as he whimpered. I raised my brow tauntingly and said, "You know what is at stake, don't you?"

"Y-Yes Sir!" he yelped.

I released my hand and nodded satisfyingly and patted his pink hair as if he was a dog. "Good boy."

.

.

.

Sneaking into the Everlue mansion had been a piece of cake, all I had to do was jump off the boundary wall from a lone corner, and then enter through a window. I'm pretty sure that Duke Everlue – _being the paranoid bastard he is_ \- has vision lacrima's installed in every hallway and room of his mansion and hence he already knows I'm in here. But I hope he – _like every other villain in the history_ \- is arrogant and feels over-confidant in Virgo's ability to deal with me, coz that way I might manage to convince Virgo –if I meet her- to let me go unharmed. Heh, what can I say? I am a charming young lad with a silver tongue. What a dangerous combination, won't you agree?

I never counted for the fact that I _might_ have underestimated Everlue, since soon, I found myself facing two mercenary mages, who clearly are a member of a Dark guild.

Curse my luck.

Now to think of it, in cannon didn't Natsu had to face two Mages that Everlue had hired? Sometimes, I hate my not-so-perfect memory. Why, oh why couldn't I have been born –in both this life and the previous one- with photographic memory?

"It would be better for you if you leave now, kiddo." The Mage holding a frying pan said.

"Yeah, you don't want to die now, do you?" the taller one said haughtily.

I narrowed my eyes at them. "You two are the Vanish Brothers, aren't you?" I questioned. "I thought you two were members of the mercenary guild _Southern Wolves_. How come you're wearing tattoos of the Black Rose guild?" I eyed the black rose tattooed on their shoulder bands."

"It's simple actually," the frying pan man said, "We left the Southern Wolves and joined Black Rose."

Huh, that hadn't happened in the anime. Is this another effect of my presence in this Universe?

"Well that makes it easier for me then." I said with a shrug. The two of them shot me a quizzical look. I smirked and said tauntingly, "that means I get to beat you two to a pulp."

Their eyes twitched. My smirk widened even further. Damn pissing people is so fun! Now I get why Happy does this all the time.

Doesn't mean I have to like it though. I'd appreciate it more if he annoys other people instead of me.

"You're going to pay for that, brat." The taller mage said with a growl as he rushed towards me with a quick speed and aimed to punch me straight in the face, but I blocked his attack, and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying.

"You'd have to pull more than some puny punches to defeat me." I said in a mocking tone.

"Why you-"

The frying pan man suddenly appeared behind me, startling me as he swung his enlarged frying pan that hit me straight in the chest. I winced. _Damn, that's gonna leave some bruises._

"I remember you now," the frying pan man said with narrowed eyes. "You are the one who caught the smuggling ring in Northern Fiore, aren't you? The Celestial Prince-Lucas?"

"The one and only." I smirked as I stood up, ignoring the pain of bruises on my chest. Meh, I've had worse.

"Why didn't you use your Celestial Spirits to fight us off? You could've defeated us by now if you used them." He asked.

I glared at him. "Stop speaking like that, you make me sick. I don't _use_ my Celestial Spirits, they are my friends!" I hissed at him. "Besides, I don't need their help to fight you two. You two are weak enough that a single spell of mine is enough to deal with you. And guess what, it isn't even a powerful one."

I then slid backwards a bit and punched the taller Mage who had the gall to attack me while I was talking with his brother. Heh, this is why it is not recommended to talk while fighting. Good thing I have a healthy sense of self-preservation – _which is quite questionable in Aquarius's opinion_ \- and I always keep a good eye for my surroundings.

The taller mage stumbled back and coughed up blood. I shook my head and said in a disappointed tone, as if I was scolding a child. "Don't you know it's rude to attack someone when they are talking to someone?"

"You piss me off." The taller Mage said as he wiped blood dripping from his lips and somehow stood up. "You will regret this." He then jumped onto the big frying pan that the other Mage held out, and both of them concentrated on their magic as they did their combo attack-

 **"Heaven and Earth Annihilation!"**

"Look towards the heaven," The man standing over the frying pan jumped, and with a greater speed appeared before me –taking me by surprise- and kicked me, making me skid backwards.

"And then a strike from the Earth!" The other mage said as he burst out from the ground and punched me, which I dodged at the last moment. The man just smirked at me and said in a mocking tone, "Look towards Earth,"

"and take a strike from the Heaven!" the taller man snarled as he jumped over me and kicked my shoulders. The tiles of the floor shattered as my legs were buried forcefully into the ground. Dust erupted around us, hiding me from the view.

The taller man joined his brother and then chuckled. "You get it now brat? This is the power of the Vanish brothers."

"The true power of heaven and earth combined." The mage with the frying pan smirked.

"The true power of Heaven?" I chuckled sinisterly. "Give me a break." My brown eyes flashed golden, and the Vanish Brothers gulped in fear when a pair of golden eyes glared at them from the cloud of dust hindering their view.

" _I_ will show you the true power of Heavens," My voice rang around them. The dust cloud dissipated, and I was revealed standing there, unharmed, smirking at them. The vanish brother's eyes widened in fear as I smirked at them. "Behold the True Power of Heavens!"

I held out my hand as if holding a bow and chanted,

 **"Light Magic! Amaterasu's Holy Arrow!"**

A golden magic circle appeared beneath me, and with a flash of golden light, a makeshift silver bow appeared in my hand, a golden arrow tucked in nicely in it's string. I released the arrow from the string and it whizzed towards the two Mages, who screamed in terror at the approaching projectile.

The golden arrow hit them with an explosion that rocked the whole mansion. The marble floor tiles was cracked, and debris from the ceiling started falling. When the dust cleared, I sighed in relief when I saw the Vanish Brothers clearly knocked out.

"Well, that went well." I said as I scratched my cheek. "Damn, I overdid it again, huh." My eyes fell on the amount of property damage I had done and I sweat dropped.

"I swear that Natsu's rubbing off on me."

* * *

 **A/N: And… that's a wrap! So, how did you like Lucas's Light magic? Fascinating, isn't it? Oh the possibilities!**

 **A-Ahem... anyways, I really hope you like this chapter!**

 **Please review!**


	7. Titania Erza

**A/N:Hello everyone! I apologize for the late update! The reason this update took so much time, as well as this chapter is short because I did not know how to proceed with the Everlue Arc (in fact I still don't know how I should do it, and hence had to abandon it in a way that would be acceptable) Sorry for writing such a half assed chapter. I promise I'll do a better job from now on. I truly am disappointed in myself for not getting this chapter out to an acceptable level.**

 **On another note, i have been informed by some of my readers about how I am following canon to a T, and that would not make the story any appealing, and in fact would make it quite boring. I assure you, I never meant to keep up with the canon from the start. the reason the plot is so close to canon up until now was because I firmly beleve that every ripple in pond starts with a small wave, but later on ends up in a Tsunami. The little changes I have made- what with lucas getting permission from his father for leaving the house, Yukino's entry, the bond between Lucas and Drew, Lucas's Magic, and also in this chapter... i assure you all of these are small changes that will lead to the clusterfuck coming in the upcoming chapters. the first glimpse of the true mess Lucas's presence has created will be shown around the Phantom Lord arc. So sit tight and wait for Lucas's kick-ass adventure to take you to a journey you would never have expected from any fairy tail Self Insert story on any sites!**

 **Oh, also, i thank from the bottom of my heart to every reader who** **Favorited** **, followed and reviewed on my story. I hope you like this chapter too!**

* * *

Natsu yawned as he leaned against a tree. "Damn, what's taking that Lucas so long?"

"Aye! Didn't he say he'd be back in fifteen minutes?" Happy said as he took a bite of his fish.

Natsu shrugged. "Don't know buddy. I don't remember." A moment later, his nostrils tickled as a familiar scent wafted in his hypersensitive nose. "What the…..?" _How is it possible?_

He sniffed again, and turned his head to the side, and scowled at a particular bush some distance away from where he and Happy were resting – _er, waiting_ \- for Lucas.

Natsu grinned as his fist erupted in flames. He grinned, "Well, well, what a _pleasant_ surprise. What are you doing here," He shot a fireball at the bushes, making the stalker yelp out. "Ice Princess?"

The bush that had caught on fire just a moment ago, froze into ice. Gray Fullbuster –Fairy tail's resident Ice Mage- emerged from the bushes, growling at the Dragonslayer who snickered at his expense. "Damn you Fire-breath, I was just worried for the new guy! I've heard some nasty rumors about how some Dark guilds around this area are on the move, and just came to warn you coz Mia said so."

Natsu yawned, bored, "Well, Bravo!" he exclaimed sarcastically, "You did your job well by warning us! Now shoo! Go back to the guild before you infect anyone else with your stripping habits."

Gray hissed. "Why, you-"

 _BOOOOOOOOM!_

Natsu's eyes snapped towards the Duke Everlue's mansion, where a loud explosion happened at the east wing.

"Shit, Lucas!"

~O~

"This," I hissed as I placed a hand over my bleeding shoulder, and grunted in pain, _"sucks!"_

Well, forgive me for my unenthusiastic response, but well, FYI, I _officially_ _do. Not. give. A. fuck._ Why? Because the Universe decided that it's really bored with me keeping the events close to canon, and hence decided to throw a tantrum. And a big one at that.

If not else, then why the fuck would that fat bastard Everlue ever have gotten his grubby hands on not one, but _two_ Golden Keys?

"For trespassing in the Everlue Mansion, you have to be punished!" Virgo, in her Gorilla!Maid form –what with that hideous face and really big body- snarled as she punched the ground, making it shatter into pieces.

I jumped to avoid being a minced meat by Virgo's monstrous strength, only to forget that I was dealing with not one, but _two_ Celestial spirits.

"I alter the target's gravity!"

THWACK!

I groaned in pain as my body hit the ground, and Libra's gravity magic heaved down on me, pressuring me so much that I was struggling to even twitch my finger! Times like this, I _really_ wished I had Natsu's stubbornness. The strength to keep moving forward and not let the enemy keep you down through sheer willpower, now that's something that should've come handy right now.

Virgo disappeared under the earth with her Earth magic, and appeared beneath me, punching me straight to my stomach, making me cough up blood. _Damn she can pack a punch._

Normally, I can take on any opponent – _especially one as puny as Everlue wouldn't stand a chance against me_ \- but well, the bastard is using his Celestial Spirits against me. Either he knows that I hate hurting any celestial Spirit, or he is just lucky that he has two Golden key Celestial Spirts that are willing to fight for him so vigorously. If it hadn't been for them, I would have easily crushed this little bastard like the little worm he is, and been on my merry way back to the Guild. Damn my bleeding heart! I really do need to do something about my hesitance to do anything against a Celestial spirit –especially if they are enemies in the given situation.

I had been doing rather well actually, after defeating the two mercenary mages, I was on my way to look for the library, but on my way I was ambushed by Virgo. I had originally meant to deal with her quickly, but I was caught off guard when Libra appeared before me and increased the gravity around me, rendering me useless as Virgo used me as a punching bag.

Damn can these two use some really amazing combo attacks.

"Boyoyoyoyoyo~!" The slimy little shit who was pissing me off every second he opened his damn mouth, laughed heartily as he twirled his moustache. "You made a great mistake by stepping into this mansion, you thief! I knew low life wizards like you would come to take something of mind." He chuckled and said, "Well, it doesn't matter anyway, since you may have entered my mansion, but I assure you, I won't let you get out alive! Boyoyoyo!~"

Wow, how original. NOT! Even Angel/Solano was scarier than this worm, and that's saying something because her fight with Lucy in cannon was nothing short of a comedy routine.

I hissed in pain and stood up with difficulty. My blonde bangs covered my eyes, shadowing them. "Before I fight, there is something I should warn you about," I said in an eerily calm tone, which would have sent a lesser man trembling in fear, but this delusional little shit only raised his brow as if I am telling him some amusing joke. How confident he is that he can get rid of me that easily, huh? "You chose the wrong person to mess with, pal."

"Boyoyoyoyoyo!~ Confident, aren't we?" the two keys in his hands glinted as he hissed out, "Virgo! Libra! Finish him off!"

"yes." Libra nodded as she shifted her scales.

"As you wish, Master." Virgo said monotonously.

I let out a pulse of magic, trying to increase my sensory range and sighed in relief. Reinforcements were here. Although, why is there one extra idiot among them?

 **"Earth magic! Rock Boulders!"** Virgo said as she punched the ground, and making the rocks shatter – _and holy shit is she punting those shattered rocks towards me?!_

 **"Gravity Control!"** Libra exclaimed as she made me the center of gravity, making those spiky rocks fly at me with sharp precision.

I let my shoulders relaxed and smirked. Normally, I would have been panicking – _coz no way anyone can get out unscathed with an omnidirectional attack like that_ \- but considering who my reinforcements are, I don't need to worry at all.

 _Three._

 _Two._

 _One._

And… here they come.

 **"Ice Make! Shield!"**

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

The rocks disintegrated into nothing because of the draconic roar, while I was shielded from the heat by an icy shield that had sprung up around me.

I shot a side-way glance towards the two Mage plus cat who just arrived by shattering the roof – _I'm still amazed that the Everlue mansion is still standing and had not collapsed even after dealing with so much abuse by now_ \- and said in a bored tone, "You're late."

Natsu scowled. "You said to not interfere in your fight! You should be thankful to us, Loony-guy, or you would've been dead by now!"

Gray glanced at me and sighed, "For once, I agree with Flame Brain."Natsu shot the Ice Mage a glare for the insult.

"I beg to differ." I purred, to which the two of them sent me confused glances.

Happy, who had been standing behind Natsu, tugged the pink haired boy's pants. "Um, Natsu?" he asked as he squinted his eyes at me, "Was Lucas's skin always golden?"

The two mages did a double take as they noticed the Golden hue over my body. My whole body was lit in pale golden light, which – _kudos for the cat for noticing_ \- was almost unnoticeable with my fair skin tone.

"What the hell?" Natsu exclaimed.

 **"Light magic, Amaterasu's Holy Armor- Version 0.5"** I said as I smirked.

"Boyoyoyo!~" Ah, I almost forgot about that despicable, fat worm. "So there were two more thieves lurking around, huh?" Duke Everlue said, "You will regret ever stepping foot in my mansion, thieves!"

Natsu and Gray quickly took attacking stances.

"Who's the fatso?" Gray asked.

"Our opponent." I said flatly.

"Good," Natsu said with a bloodthirsty grin as he cracked his knuckles. "I don't know about you, but I have been itching for a while for a fight."

"I call dibs on the fatso." I said as my fists glowed golden.

"I'll take on the hot chick with scales." Gray said with a quirk of his lips.

Natsu eyed our three opponents, and then smirked, "Then I'm taking the Gorrilla."

I rolled my eyes. "She is not a Gorrilla, you moron."

Natsu did a double take. "It has a _gender_?"

I kicked his shin, feeling offended for Virgo. "You ass, have some respect! She is a Celestial Spirit!"

Natsu's eyes sparkled, "Wow, Celestial Spirits sure are strange! First there was that cow and the fox, and now a Gorilla!" he shot me a quizzical look. "Are all Celestial spirits animals-mutants?"

"Are you always this idiotic?" I shot back at him.

"hey!"

Gray snickered in the background. "Not that I don't like this gold comedic routine you two are performing-" that earned him glares from both Natsu and me, "-but just so you know, we have asses to kick and places to be." His eyes narrowed into slits, making him seem more terrifying. He tilted his head and hissed, "So get on it!"

"Aye!" We both exclaimed in unison, and various magic circles appeared beneath us.

 **"Ice Make! Cannon!"**

 **"Fire dragon's Wing Claw Attack!"**

 **"Light Magic! Amaterasu's Holy Arrow!"**

* * *

Gray yawned as he poked the knocked out Duke Everlue with his boot and sighed, "Man that was easy. It didn't take much to knock this guy down."

Natsu rubbed the back of his head, "Tell me about it. I had been hoping for a good fight." He sighed, "Damn, what a letdown."

Happy transformed his wings and flew towards me and perched on my shoulder. "Hey Lucas, what are you doing?"

I clasped the two new golden keys I had snatched from the fatso into my keychain. Virgo and Libra would be a nice addition to my Gold Celestial Keys set. Well actually, I am going to keep Virgo's key with me, while Libra's key is with me just for safe-keeping, until I hand it to Yukino. I'm sure Yukino would love to have Libra's key, and vice versa.

"so you're stealing other's keys now huh? Happy giggled, "Sneaky Lucas. Very sneaky."

A twitch appeared over my forehead. "Shut up, cat." I said, annoyed. "Just count it as a payment for this job. It's not like we're going to get paid for this job or anything."

"You're not?" Gray asked, puzzled. "Then why are you even going through with this job?"

Natsu opened his mouth, and then closed it again and made a thinking face –I could literally see gears turning in his head. Moron.- he said, "Actually, I forgot."

Gray deadpanned, "Wow, you sure have a short attention span, Flame-Breath."

"What did you say?!"Natsu hissed.

Happy sighed, "And there they go again."

Palm, met face.

I groaned, "These guys are hopeless."

* * *

"Why are you giving this book to me?" Kaby asked quizzically as he took the book from me, "I asked you to destroy it."

I chuckled and said, "Well then, I hope you change your mind, because that book is truly one of a kind."

The confused looks of everyone made me snicker.

I explained, "This book is the greatest masterpiece of the Mage Kamu Zaelon, or should I say Zakua Melon. This book has been under a spell, and when the spell is broken, the words rearrange themselves to show what it really is." I smiled at the couple and said, "Here, let me show you-"

I snapped my fingers and chanted a spell, that broke the charm on the book.

Immediately, the book levitated in the air, and a bright light emerged from it. Everyone stared in awe as the letters floated in the air in spirals, gleaming beautifully. Soon, the words rearranged themselves, and the book went normal as the spell was broken.

The book landed back in Kaby's hands, and the title that had been rearranged now read, _"Dear Kaby."_

"This book, Zakua Melon's greatest work, is a letter to his son- you."

Kaby clutched the book closer to him as tears filled in his eyes. Thank you," he somehow choked out. "Thank you so much."

* * *

Needless to say, we completed the job with flying colors, but the destruction we left on it's wake surely made Master Makarov tear his hair –or whatever hair remained in the bald patch of his head- out. Makarov swore to Mirajane to never let the three of us on a job together anywhere.

Pfft, as if. The poor man might've warned Mirajane against letting the three of us team up, but no one gave poor Erza the memo. So, of course, when the Lullaby arc came around, Erza – _the oblivious idiot_ \- ignored all of Mirajane's warnings and chose Natsu and Gray to help her out with this mess. I, of course, joined them just for the heck of it.

Oh my, you might be confused. Let's start from the beginning then….

* * *

"I've got bad news!" Loke exclaimed as he smashed open the doors of the Guild. "Erza's back!"

It was quite amusing to watch everyone panic and flail like a headless chicken. I couldn't hold in my snickers when I saw Natsu and Gray –who had been arguing just a while ago- duck under a lone table in a corner and cower in fear.

"Jeez guys, scared much eh?" I said in a teasing tone, and the two of them shot me a glare.

"Laugh all you want buddy," Natsu sneered, "but I swear you'll be shivering in terror too once you meet her."

I scoffed. "I highly doubt it."

Yukino tugged the hem of my shirt, making me look down at the kid as she stared at me with wide, brown eyes. I almost squealed at how adorable she looked. Damn, how can someone look so cute?! It should be a crime to be this cute!

"Lucas-sama?" Yukino asked, "Why is everyone freaking out like this?"

I chuckled, "Oh, this is just how they welcome their strongest female Mage, Yukino."

"Who?"

I snapped my eyes towards the door as a lone figure entered the guild, carrying a huge ass horn of some poor monster who had the gall to face her.

"Erza Scarlet, the queen of Fairies." I said softly.

Her beautiful red hair tumbled down her back, her dark eyes contrasted perfectly with her fair skin, and her heart kreuz clothing with the armor were exactly how Mashima has described them. But what was the most striking about her was the confident aura she radiated….. It was enough to intimidate any lesser Mage.

She truly is worthy of the title of Titania, the Fairy Queen.

"I have returned." Erza said as she placed the horn on the floor, making the whole guild hall tremble at at it's weight. _And she has been carrying that thing for how long?_ "Where is Master Makarov? There is something I have to tell him."

"Welcome Back Erza!" Mirajane chirruped happily. "Master Makarov is at the Guild Masters' Conference."

"Oh," Erza said and then sighed. She then eyed Natsu and Gray and said, "Natsu, Gray, I need your help with something."

Everyone in the whole Guild hall went quiet. _Erza_ asking someone else for help? That's unheard of!

I smirked. Ah, here comes the curve-ball that is the Lullaby Arc.

I turned towards the silver haired girl sitting next to me and grinned, "Hey Yukino, wanna go for an adventure?"

Yukino bobbed her head, "Of course, Lucas-sama!" she exclaimed. She then shot me a quizzical look, "But what will we be doing?"

I glanced at Natsu, gray and Erza from the corner of my eyes and smirked, "We are going to find a magical flute and break it into a thousand pieces. You in?"

"Sure!"


	8. Demon Flute Arc, Pt 1

**A/N: Sorry for the very late update. I had exams.**

 **Alright, I'm done playing around with this fic. If I want to get it done the proper way, I might have to get serious.**

 **Dearest readers, be ready for the ride of your life. Shit is gonna get real** ** _interesting._**

 **P.S. Thank you everyone for your lovely Favorite, follows and reviews!**

* * *

There isn't much that happened before our departure from magnolia railway station. Aside from Natsu and Gray's bickering, Erza startling us with her mountain worth load of luggage, and Natsu challenging Erza to a spar after all this is done, there isn't much that has happened.

"You're Lucas, right? And this must be Yukino." Erza asked curiously as she stared at me and yukino, who sat next to me near the window seat, staring outside the window curiously as scenery passed by in a blur. "I heard you've recently joined Fairy Tail." She then smiled at me, and I must say, her smile is really beautiful. It's like a smile from a regal warrior. "My name is Erza Scarlett. Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner."

I gave her a charming smile which would've made ladies from noble families blush from back home, but surprisingly, it didn't effect Erza at all. How intriguing. "It's alright. If I remember your words from yesterday correctly, you have something important to tell us."

Erza nodded. "That is correct." She then opened her mouth and was about to tell us something when she was interrupted by Natsu's groan. The pink haired dragonslayer moaned pathetically as his face turned green. He looked one step closer to puking his guts out on us.

"Natsu-sama?" yukino asked in concern. "Are you alright?"

Gray rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about him Yukino, the idiot is motion sick."

Natsu turned to snap at Gray when suddenly he was hit by another round of motion-sickness. Gray shot him a disgusted look and kicked his shin. "Face away from me, you idiot! I don't want to be drenched with your puke for the rest of this ride!"

Erza stared at Natsu apologetically, "Forive me natsu, I totally forgot that you are motion-sick." She then ushered him towards her, "Come here," She cooed at him, "Let me help you."

Before Natsu could move towards her, I grabbed his hand and shook my head, "there's no need, Erza." I said sweetly. I totally ignored how Gray and Happy shot me disbelieving looks as if I've committed a huge crime insisting against Erza's orders. I stared at them exasperatedly, and then leaned towards Gray and whispered, "Do you really think she will help Natsu out? In my opinion, she is likely to knock him out for the rest of the journey than to soothe him of his motion-sickness. I don't know about you, but I don't want to be the one carrying a dead weight around while we're in enemy territory."

Realization dawned on him and he nodded. I turned towards Erza, who was waiting for my explanation. I smiled at her and pulled out a pill from my backpack and forced it into Natsu's mouth. "That'll help with the nausea." I answered with a shrug as Natsu glared at me, and then gulped down the pill.

A moment later, he still looked a bit pale, and was sweating profusely. At least he didn't look so much green as if he were about to puke.

"So," I turned towards Erza and smiled, "You were saying?"

She then nodded and explained, "While I was travelling, I've heard rumors that the Dark Guild _Eisenwald_ is on the move. It has something to do with Lullaby."

Gray snorted and muttered jokingly, "What? They're planning to make their enemies sleep by singing a song?"

"Exactly." I said with a nod.

Natsu chuckled, "Hahaha, Lucas you're so funny." However, his face turned pale – _even more paler than he already is_ \- when he saw me staring at him in annoyance. "Wait, you're serious."

Yukino stared at me in bewilderment, "Lucas-sama?"

Erza narrowed her eyes, as she told me, "You know something."

I leaned a bit forward, and they too instinctively huddled closer. I whispered, "It is said that the black wizard Zeref created a demon flute with his death magic called Lullaby. When it is played, it kills hundreds- no, _thousands_ of people by lulling them to an endless sleep."

Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at me in disbelief.

"And you think this lullaby is that demon flute?" Gray asked.

I raised my brow and asked "Why not?" I pointed out, "Eisenwald is a dark guild. Anything is possible."

"But who would they play the death song on?" Erza pondered on as she murmured.

"Something that will have a huge impact on other guilds and Magic Council." I said as I resisted the urge to smirk. At least they're thinking in the right direction now. Thank goodness things are speeding up. If we went through this side arc with turtle's pace, I swear I would've killed someone by now. "Is there any major event going on during this time whose disruption will cause chaos?"

Everyone pondered over it. I glanced at others, and resisted the urge to slam my head against a wall. _Seriously, how dense can you be?_

In the end I couldn't keep my mouth shut and snapped at them in irritation "The Guild Master's Conference, duh!"

Everyone stared at me in surprise and disbelief.

"What?" Erza hissed sternly.

Oh great my stupid mouth. You just had to blurt it out like that. _Like this won't be any suspicious at all._

In the end, the only thing to do is damage control.

I cleared my throat and said, "I heard Mirajane discussing it before we left. Isn't the Guild Master's Conference taking place around this time of year?"

The surprised looks of everyone soon turned to horror.

"Lucas is right!" Gray pondered, "If Eisenwald somehow managed to disrupt the Guild Masters's conference, or worse, harm them, then it'll be really bad."

"Damn it!" Erza hissed furiously and slammed her fist into her palm. "If only I had acted sooner, then Master Makarov wouldn't be in trouble right now!"

"I swear, if they even lay a finger on Gramps, there will be hell to pay!" Natsu snarled. With his pale face and narrowed eyes, he looked quite terrifying.

"Don't worry guys," I smiled knowingly, "I'm sure we'll stop them before that happens."

.

.

.

"Goddammit Natsu!" I groaned as I glanced disgustedly at my puke drenched shirt, thanks to Natsu. The idiot wore off the effects of the pill by fooling around, and then suddenly puked on me because of the motionsickness.

"Sor- _urk!_ "Natsu's face turned into an ugly shade of green as he barfed, "Sorry Lucas."

I spared an annoyed glance at others as they scooted away from me. "Damn dragonslayers and their motion-sickness." I cursed as I grabbed Natsu by his collar and dragged him with me to the bathroom.

 _I swear I will never sit next to him on a vehicle ever again._

By the time I changed my clothes – _and threw the other ones, of course. No way am I going to wash those puke filled clothes_ \- and got out of the bathroom, I noticed that the train has already passed by Onibas Station, and Erza and others left me and Natsu to fend off on our own.

"Oh geez, I can _so_ feel the love." I mumbled as I rolled my eyes.

* * *

~O~

* * *

 _(At Onibas Train Station)_

"I've heard this town's strawberry cakes are really famous. I really do want to try some."

"Aye! Also, did you know that the grilled fish here are to die for?" ***drools***

 ***sweat drops*** "You do know we're not here for sightseeing, right?"

"Ano….."

"What is it, Yukino?"

"Where is Lucas-sama and Natsu-sama?"

 _Cue a two minute silence._

"I can understand how I forgot that damn Flame-brain, but I can't believe I even forgot about Lucas!"

"…..We're idiots, aren't we?"

"Aye!"

 _Face, met palm._

* * *

~O~

* * *

I sighed. Oh great, the more I try to divert the story from cannon, the more the plot tries to fix it. What the fuck is this? Some messed up case Deus Ex-Machina?

"Wha- _urk!"_

"Face the other way, asshole! I don't want to be drenched in your puke once again!"

I grabbed Natsu and – _literally_ \- kicked him back in the bathroom. Even from such a distance, I could hear Natsu retching out all the contents of is stomach – _or, whatever remained of , he has been puking since the morning. Where does he keep all that crap in his stomach._

"Fucking idiots." I sighed and shook my head. What the hell had I been thinking when I had joined Fairy Tail? _That guild's totally filled with morons like these idiots._

"Oh my, I can't believe I actually found a Fairy Tail wizard. My, my, how lucky am I?~" A voice sounded behind me, and suddenly my senses tingled and I jumped sideways to avoid a kick aimed at my back.

"Dude, what the hell is your problem?!" I snapped at the intruder who had the gall to attack me needlessly. What the hell did I even do to him? however, all my fury went down the drain when I saw him, leaving me feeling only confused. _Why does he look so familiar….?_

"Um," I mumbled as I narrowed my eyes, "Have we met before?"

"No." the pony tail guy answered as he pulled his hands into his pocket and shrugged lazily. He then sneered at me and answered, "You sure act so noble and high-and-mighty just because you're in a legal guild. Tch, how pathetic!"

I raised a blonde brow and scoffed, Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

The man smirked, "Damn right I am!"

I gave him a charming smile as I said sunnily, "Well, it would be rude of me if I don't fulfill your request now, won't it?" A blue magic circle flashed beneath me as I slashed the golden key – _that I had picked up when the idiot was busy taunting me_ \- downwards, and chanted,

 ** _"Open! Gate of the Bull- Taurus!"_**

 _Ding-dong!_

The pony-tail guy's eyes widened, "When did he-?"

In a flash of golden light, Taurus appeared before me, carrying his axe. However a moment later….

I sweat dropped. "Um, Taurus…..?" A minute twitch appeared near my brow as I stared at the _sulking_ bull spirit growing mushrooms – _of all the things?!-_ in a corner. _Seriously?! Things like this actually happen in this world?! I thought it was only weird quirks of Manga-writers!_ I took a deep breath as I tried to sound calm – _and failed epically_ \- as I asked "Why _the fuck_ are you sulking?"

Taurus cried anime tears as he mumbled, "You don't call me any- _mooooooooooooo_ re, Lucas-san. I thought we had something between us, you know."

Another twitch appeared on my forehead as I said, annoyed, "Don't make it sound like we both were romantically involved, _you idiot_." Ugh, seriously, why do I get to deal with all these crazies?! As if my Celestial Spirits weren't enough to drive me crazy, now I even have to deal with the rowdy Fairy Tail-ers. The rate at which my sanity is chipping away is truly astounding.

I sighed as I pointed at the pony-tail guy and said , "Anyways, can you help me with that guy?" I shrugged as I said carelessly, "He was _totally_ asking for a beating a moment ago."

This time, a twitch appeared over his brow, and it sent a way of pleasure in my heart. Ah….. pissing enemies off sure is refreshing, isn't it? _"What. Did. You. say?!"_ he hissed angrily.

"I said," I smirked as I pointed Taurus's gold key at him and it glowed a faint golden color, "I'm going to kick your butt!"

A moment later, Taurus appeared behind the pony-tail guy and hit with his axe-

BOOM!

The wooden and metallic floor cracked as a crack appeared on it. However, the pony tail guy was unharmed. Actually, now to think of it, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh?' I tilted my head as I looked around, "Where did he go?"

My senses tingled once again as the shadow beneath me _moved_ -

SMACK!

A fist materialized from the shadows and slammed into my jaw, leaving a big ugly bruise. I was thrown back and broke through several benches before I finally stopped. I coughed and spat out a broken tooth, and groaned. _Man, can this guy throw a punch._

" _Moooooooooooooooooo!_ How dare you heart Lucas-san!" Taurus roared as he grabbed his axe and swung it at the pony-tail guy, who just released some shadows beneath me as they attacked Taurus and grabbed his arms in a tight hold before the axe could reach the pony-tail guy and stopped just an inch from his face.

The dark haired man smirked and said, "You can't defeat me, Mr. Fairy. No one can defeat a shadow."

My hand glowed golden as I placed it over my bruised jaw, healing it to a degree where at least I could talk without groaning in pain every second, and I said, "Jeez, how arrogant can you be? Who do you think you are?" I rolled my eyes as I stood up. Honestly, the only reason I got hit was because he did a surprise attack. I sneered at him, "You don't have even an inch of talent that Rogue has. That shadow dragonslayer is far better than you, and at this moment, he is just a kid – _or so he should be at this moment…..?"_ I pondered, and then shook my head. Oh well, no need to think about that right now. I have better things to do than to think about other dragonslayer's whereabouts. I shook my head and sighed and rolled my eyes, "Just a stupid small fly thinks he can compare to a real dragonslayer's skills."

The mans stared at me, looking equally confused and pissed off, "What the hell are you going on about?"

I waved me hand dismissively, "You don't need to know. It's not like you'll last any long anyways."

"What did you say?!"

I smirked and tilted my head as I asked innocent, "You know what a shadow fears the most?" I held out my hand as it glowed golden, and the pony tail guy's eyes widened in fear as realization hit him hard like a hammer on a nail. I smirked as I answered, "The thing a shadow fears the most is- _light._ "

And well…. the rest they say is history.

* * *

Natsu groaned as he wiped the sweat off his pale face and mumbled, "I swear, I'll never travel on a train ever again."

"Yes, yes, of course." I said indulgently as I walked next to him on the Train station of Candy town.

"By the way," Natsu eyed the man walking next to me, his hands caged in magic suppressing cuffs, and asked, "What's the big deal with the weirdo?"

I shrugged as I answered carelessly, "Who knows?"

"Also, what's with the weird looking flute in your hand?" Natsu said as he glanced at the stupid-looking flute in my hands that I spun around my fingers skillfully.

"Oh, this?" I blinked innocently as I tilted my head, "This is the demon flute we were looking for."

Natsu halted, and stared at me incredulously, "Seriously?"

I nodded.

I pointed at the flute in my hands and exclaimed in bewilderment, "This… this weird wooden stick is the demon flute, Lullaby?"

I nodded once again.

Natsu stared at me, and then at the flute, and then back at me, and sighed as he threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "I swear, that Zeref guy sure has weird quirks to create such a stupid looking thing."

 _(Somewhere on Tenroujima Island, Zeref sneezed.)_

I tried to stop my laughter, I really did, but somehow a chuckle still escaped from my lips. I wonder how Zeref will react if he knew what his brother thinks about him?

"Anyways," I said when I stopped laughing at Natsu's comment. "I'll contact the others and tell them about these turn of events."

Before joining fairy tail, I bought a pair of communication lacrima and gave one of them to Yukino for emergency reasons. Good thing I did, now it will be easier for me to contact the others since Yukino is with them.

I took out m communication lacrima and contacted Yukino. A moment later, Yukino's face appeared before me.

"Yo, Yukino! I said cheerily, "Tell the others we're at Candy Town. Also, I have good news." I then paused and chuckled, "We found the demon flute, Lullaby."

"L-Lucas-sama…" Yukino's voice trembled and I stiffened. Now that I look carefully, I can detect hints of panic and fear in Yukino's wide eyes.

 _BOOM!_

There were sounds of explosions that sounded from the lacrima in the background and I tensed. Natsu's eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to me, one hand grabbing the pony tail guy's cuffed wrists tightly.

"Yukino?" I asked as I gripped the lacrima tightly in my hands. "What's going on?"

"I-" Her voice was cut off, and the only thing remained was the sound of static. I tried to contact Yukino's lacrima again and again, but it never reached her. Seems like something – _or someone-_ destroyed her lacrima.

"Goddammit!" I hissed as I let out an angry grunt and crumbled the stupid lacrima in my hands as it shattered into a thousand pieces. "Just _what the hell is going on?"_


	9. Author's note

**Sorry Everyone... This story is going to be put down for a while. I realized I've been doing half-assed efforts with this story -which, I swear I never meant to, but turns out I had been neglecting this story- and I don't do half-assed things. i want to give my hundred percent to my stories, that's why, I feel disappointing that a story I had so much plans for turned out to not even be ten percent of what i had wanted it to be. That's why, i decided to do a rewrite of "Celestial Prince".**

 **i hope everyone can be patient and give me sometime to rewrite this story. I promise you won't be disappointed.**


	10. AN

Hii Everyone! I have put up the the rewrite of Celestial Prince. You can check it out from my profile, if you like!


End file.
